Kizuna: O Youko e O Hospedeiro
by Andhy
Summary: Kizuna é a casa dos prazeres mais requisitada de todo País do Fogo. Onagatas e oirans são seus preciosos tesouros que encantam e matam de prazer e por prazer a serviço do Imperador. Seu maior segredo é o mais belo onagata de todos, que contem o próprio demônio aprisionado em si, todos o querem pela beleza e seu poder e farão de tudo por ele. Yaoi Lemon Kyuubi-Naruto e muito mais
1. prologo

**Oi Gente Sejam Bem Vindos/Vindas a Kizuna**

**N/A 1: **Bem eu já havia postado essa historia antes e admito que esteja bem ruim e com muitos erros, riparam minha fic e eu fiquei muito abalada e tirei imediatamente a fic do ar, avisando somente minha única leitora a querida Junne04, eu pedi a ela que me ajudasse a melhorar a fic, ela betou pra mim e eu reescrevi algumas partes e a historia mudou um pouco e espero que vocês gostem, eu até mudei o nome da fic e o rumo das coisas por aqui.

**N**/**A** **2**: Mais pra frente da historia tem lemon, incest, shota. Romance e muito amor tambem XD

Betado por minha amada Junne04.

Assumindo que eu esteja usando a realidade de Naruto muitas coisas estarão diferentes, Konoha será a capital do País do Fogo, e as palavras em japonês vão estar traduzidas e serão colocados seus significados também ao final de cada capítulo.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence e eu não ganho nada com isso, mas me faria muito bem ganhar reviews por aqui não acham?

**Resenha**: Kizuna é a casa dos prazeres mais requisitada de Konoha e de todo País do Fogo. Onagatas e oirans são seus preciosos tesouros que encantam e matam de prazer e por prazer a serviço do Imperador e poucos realmente sabem o porquê de sua existência. Seu maior segredo é o mais belo onagata de todos, que contem o próprio demônio aprisionado em si, todos o querem pela beleza e seu poder e farão de tudo para consegui-lo.

**Prólogo**:

_O_ _fim_ _da_ _destruição_

_e_

_O_ _começo_ _de_ _uma_ _nova_ _vida_

Aqueles olhos vermelhos cegados pelo mal escondiam sua verdadeira essência, ele não era assim, foi transformado em um maldito demônio louco por seu próprio ódio e tristeza.

E tudo o que fazia não era o suficiente, parecia que somente as mortes humanas supriam o vazio de sua alma. Odiava todos eles, os seres humanos, por serem tão frágeis e mortais, que todos morressem para que ele a kyuubi não caia em desgraça novamente.

Dentre todos que se apaixonou como uma maldição, foi ela, somente ela quem mais amou em toda sua existência e que não viveu nem sessenta anos.

E em sua mente se ela não estava viva, nenhum outro poderia.

Isto era o que se passava na mente deturpada do demônio.

Cada vez que pensava nela, se perdia na escuridão que seu coração virou. Descontrolou-se quando relembrou da morte patética e tipicamente humana, simplesmente o coração parou enquanto dormia e nem mesmo houve tempo para despedidas.

Odiava a fragilidade humana e a capacidade de seduzir que tinham sobre si.

O Samurai youko* matava tudo e qualquer coisa à sua frente e mesmo isso não tirava a imagem dela, morta em seus braços, a face já velha, mas que amou por tudo que ela foi além de sua beleza, ela era perfeita.

Ele havia se transformado em uma máquina da morte.

A imagem da destruição em um youko em forma humana de longos cabelos alaranjados e lisos que quase tocavam o chão, nove caudas felpudas e ondulantes em agitação e orelhas acima da cabeça a bela pelagem ia do vermelho ao laranja e a face de um louco e belo guerreiro.

A espada que usava era somente energia canalizada vermelha, laranja, negra, flamejante com todas as cores de sua alma, e isso era só mais um de seus muitos poderes.

Sua força chegava a níveis altíssimos, estava em puro descontrole matando e matando até perder o controle de sua própria alma, liberando a sua verdadeira forma.

A raposa gigante de nove caudas, o mais forte youko.

Possuía ao menos nove milênios de vida, sempre fadado a amar humanos e sofrer por isso.

Mas desta vez foi à gota d'água, pois a amou mais do que a si mesmo, e ela o amou de volta.

Isso se repetia em sua mente constantemente.

O que mais queria era destruir, matar sanar a dor dentro de si, rugia, rosnava, gritava enlouquecido, mas nada era suficiente, nunca seria.

Passou pelo país todo em linha reta, nenhum guerreiro, bruxo, samurai ou ninja resistiu a sua fúria... Muito menos qualquer vilarejo ou cidade conseguia resistir à sua força.

Até que chegou a capital do país.

Tentaram de tudo, porém não resultou em nada.

Somente baixas no exército imperial, quase todos estavam morrendo.

Só um homem conseguiu parar a fera demoníaca.

Um shinobi*, o mais poderoso, que o aprisionou em uma criança recém-nascida que continha seu sangue sua força juntamente a do demônio.

Adormecendo o espírito "maligno", mas não matando, pois isso era impossível.

O shinobi se chamava Minato e kushina, sua esposa que era uma sacerdotisa, deram suas energias vitais ao selo, doaram suas vidas para que o selo se formasse e não fosse rompido, pelo menos não tão cedo, dentro de seu próprio filho.

E a criança talvez nunca fosse saber o que estava dentro de si, nem quem foram seus pais. Ninguém soube da sua existência pois nasceu no momento em que a kyuubi chegou na cidade, ele estava sozinho.

O selo poderia romper com o tempo e tudo naquele menino seria imprevisível, para viver e sobreviver só dependeria de sua força de vontade e personalidade.

~ **Kizuna **~

**Youko:** é um demônio raposa que se transforma em uma forma semi-humana rabo e cauda de raposa tendo até nove caudas que é o limite e indica sabedoria e poder, ganhando uma cauda a cada mil anos.

**Shinobi :** é o mesmo que ninja né. Xp

**Kizuna : **vínculo

**N**/**A 3 : ** Minhas atualizações serão mensais podendo ser até duas vezes por mês ou seja a cada duas semanas um cap, mas isso é bem difícil já que quero fazer algo decente pra vocês, hoje foi só um aperitivo me digam o que acharam e se querem que eu continue, sou extremamente instável e insegura então peguem leve, mas prometo me esforçar e responder todas as reviews e se eu não morrer eu termino a fic.

Kissus até logo.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bem vindos a Kizuna novamente ¤.¤ **

**N/A 1:** Oi, bem eu postei mais rápido que o previsto, culpa de vocês e das reviews que mandaram.

Muitíssimo obrigada. XP.

Então eu vou esclarecer algumas coisas que me foram perguntadas nas reviews, esta é uma historia com o tema central yaoi, mas vai ter hetero e possivelmente yuri embora eu nunca tenha escrito nada desse gênero, o casal principal é a kyuubi (youkai homem) com o nosso querido Naruto.

Obs: Idades, afiliações e sobrenomes estarão modificados, mas todos os personagens com nome aqui, são do Naruto criados por Masashi Kishimoto, mas a fic é toda minha.

Aproveitem com carinho.

**Capitulo** **Um**

_Kizuna, A Oiran, O Imperador._

_A Criança Hospedeira._

A capital Konoha estava sendo reconstruída aos poucos.

Assim como o país inteiro, que foi extremamente abalado pelo desastre feito pela criatura mágica mais poderosa viva, as pessoas ainda não acreditavam que o ataque havia acabado de uma hora a outra sem deixar nada além de morte e destruição.

E todos que sobreviveram e ainda estavam bem, se voluntariaram a reconstruir a cidade até mesmo onagatas* e oirans* de Kizuna, algumas pessoas os olhavam feio ou até mesmo o ficavam lhe rogando pragas e outras os tratavam com muito respeito e carinho, na maioria clientes.

Uma mulher de cabelos azuis que caiam sobre os ombros de dezesseis anos ajudava a achar sobreviventes na parte da cidade perto de Kizuna, que era sua sina e seu lar.

Seu kimono* era azul claro de três camadas e tinha vários desenhos de tsurus* brancos, o obi* era de um azul mais forte, quase negro, amarrado na frente. Ela era a mais linda oiran em Kizuna, e o detalhe que nunca faltava era uma flor branca em seu cabelo sempre vestida com os kimonos mais belos.

Embora sua aparência parecesse delicada, sua força era maior de que muitos homens e sempre mantinha suas armas escondidas consigo, sua personalidade aparentemente quieta e silenciosa maquiava sua personalidade forte e orgulhosa que não se rebaixa a ninguém.

Sua sorte era que seu Danna* era seu amigo de infância e a tratava muito bem e ela o amava imensamente assim como era amada.

Alguém se aproximava um onagata, quase da idade dela, ele tinha longos cabelos castanhos ondulados que na maioria do tempo ficavam amarrados, seus olhos castanhos escuros expressavam sua vontade de viver e a esperança de que tudo irá dar certo.

Ele era um rapaz muito belo, vestia um kimono verde claro com desenho de folhas na barra e um óbi branco amarrado para trás, sua marca registrada eram as folhas de orvalho que caracterizava seu nome de onagata, mas seu nome verdadeiro era Iruka.

Ele tinha uma cicatriz no rosto, bem recente, horizontal, fina bem na curva no nariz, que ganhou no desastre em Konoha quando teve que proteger os aprendizes da casa, foi por pouco que uma das garras da fera arranhou sua face antes que desviasse e fugisse com as crianças para longe junto a seu melhor amigo.

O corte não foi profundo e não o afetou em nada além da aparência, porém estava preocupado se o seu Danna o repudiaria por isso, torcia que não, pois nem tivera ainda a cerimônia do mizuage*, porque tinha somente catorze anos.

- Ohayou* Tsuru*-san. - Aquele não era o nome da mulher de cabelos azuis, mas era o seu nome de oiran, seu nome de verdade era Konan, porém poucas pessoas a conheciam dessa forma.

Ela entrava pelas ruelas destruídas assim como muitos outros voluntários de Kizuna, abrindo portas, levantando escombros procurando por vivos ou mortos não se importando se sujavam o seus caros kimonos ou não.

- Ohayou Hatsuyu* chan, já acharam alguém?

- Não tivemos muita sorte, achamos muitos corpos, irreconhecíveis na maioria das vezes. Quase todos os clãs e a guarda imperial foram dizimados, uma pequena parte sobreviveu. Somente alguns velhos, crianças e adultos foram achados, mas muitos podem morrer ainda, eles estão muito feridos... - Seu olhar estava triste e falava de cabeça baixa. - Eu simplesmente não entendo o porquê desse desastre. É uma lastima Tsuru-san. - Ele começou a ajudar afastando alguns escombros de onde deveria ser uma casa, mas não acharam nada, somente objetos quebrados.

- É realmente triste, ouvi falar que a Kyuubi* era um youko pacífico, nunca ouve ataques assim antes, deve ter sido enfeitiçado ou algo do gênero, espero que não descriminem youkais* por isso, todos os clãs tem ao menos um pouco de sangue mágico, até mesmo o Imperador tem sangue youkai.

O onagata suspirou.

- Que mundo complicado. - Ele tentou dar o seu melhor sorriso. - Mas o que passou já passou, então vamos continuar a viver e agradecer por estarmos vivos, não é?

A oiran riu.

- Admiro sua esperança Hatsuyu chan. Agora vamos ajudar mais um pouco, depois teremos que voltar a Kizuna, se bem que pelo previsto só reabrirá em poucas semanas.

- Obrigado. - Ele sorriu. - Espero que Hatake-sama venha me ver por que estou com saudade dele, temos que ajeitar tudo lo...

Ouviram um grito ao longe e saíram correndo, em direção ao centro do desastre, era incrível como corriam mais do que suas sandálias de madeira permitiriam, os dois já tinham suas armas em mãos, tiradas tão rapidamente que era impossível saber de onde.

Iruka detinha duas kunais*, seguradas como adagas enquanto corria já Konan segurava uma shuriken* de papel em cada espaço entre os dedos, com sua feição repentinamente fria, mesmos suas armas sendo de papel, cortavam mais que uma lâmina de aço, pois eram carregadas de seu chakra*.

Se precisasse iriam lutar como já fizeram muitas vezes quando foi preciso, porque eles Aprendem a dançar, cantar, tocar e cortejar tanto quanto lutar, com armas ou sem e até mesmo matar se necessário.

Ela franziu o cenho, intrigada quando encontrou no local de onde veio o grito, uma mulher jovem, ela estava assustada pelo que via, em meio a escombros havia um círculo de sangue com dois corpos, um homem e uma mulher caídos fora do círculo, suas pele e cabelos pareciam desbotados quase cinzas como se toda a vida e cor tivessem sido sugadas deles, não dava nem pra reconhecer, algo macabro tinham acontecido ali, ambos mortos com punhais em seus corações.

Parecia um sacrifício e ao centro do círculo um pequeno bebê, era um menino que parecia morto, mas não havia ferimento nenhum, ele tinha cabelos loiros como raios de sol e a pele mais branca vista por eles. Era extremamente lindo, e em sua barriga tinha um símbolo estranho, mas ele não se mexia.

O bebê estava somente sobre uma manta dentro de uma cesta, desprotegido de tudo o que pudesse acontecer.

Os dois que haviam acabado de chegar ao local esconderam suas armas como se nunca tivessem empunhado uma e se aproximaram da mulher, bem cautelosos.

- Por Kami-sama. - Falou a oiran que abraçou a mulher maternalmente mesmo sendo mais jovem. - Tudo bem. Acalme-se, respire. Explique-me, sabe como isso aconteceu? - A mulher começou a chorar compulsoriamente.

Iruka receoso se aproximou da cesta não olhando para os corpos ali, somente para o bebê.

Talvez ele ainda estivesse vivo, sua esperança já natural de si que não desistia e sempre insistia até que não houvesse mais o que fazer ou até que completasse seus objetivos.

Ajoelhou-se diante a cesta sujando o kimono com poeira e terra, suas mangas também sujavam arrastando no chão.

Tocou a pequena face quente e imediatamente a criança começou a chorar e se agitar que parecia assustada, mas não abria os olhos ainda, como se tivesse um pesadelo.

O onagata tirou a mão assustado também, mas começou a sorrir muito, afinal não estava errado, o bebê estava vivo e isso era uma benção dos deuses.

Iruka pegou o bebê nos braços que parou de chorar, mas continuava agitado, o enrrolou com o pano que havia na cesta, o pegou no braços com imenso carinho.

- Eu... Eu não sei acabei de ver... Isso... Eu os conheci... Tinham chegado a cidade a pouco tempo.. Eles iam visitar Namikaze-sama em Kizuna... Eles estavam nessa hospedaria que eu indiquei... Que horror... Eles pareciam à família perfeita... Eu nem sei direito os seus nomes... O que eles fizeram? - A mulher falava devagar com medo, chorando encolhida com mãos no rosto.

Konan a confortava e observava Iruka com a criança nos braços.

- Certo. Tudo bem. Ajude-nos a enterrar os pais da criança. Tudo vai ficar bem, juramos avisar Namikaze-sama quando ele voltar de viajem. - Ela era mais bela oiran e impressionantemente controlada e gentil como uma rainha.

A mulher assentiu e se afastou tentando enxugar as lágrimas.

- Tsuru-san eu irei levar o bebê para Kizuna e pedirei aos guardas que estão ajudando na reconstrução para vir ajudar aqui. Humn o que acha de enterrar os pais dele perto da colina?

- Tem razão... - Disse a oiran azulada. - Você fica responsável por ele até que um dos Sannin volte e decida o que fazer. - Konan sentia algo estranho vindo do bebê, não sabia se era bom ou ruim, mas ficaria de olho.

Ela mandou o jovem onagata porque não queria que ele visse mais do que o necessário aqueles corpos dos pais da criança.

Iruka logo se afeiçoou ao menino e o levou a Kizuna deixando a oiran e a mulher pra trás.

A criança abriu seus lindos olhos azuis mais escuros que o céu azul uma cor diferente, brilhante, única, olhos tão profundos e intensos, porém tão inocentes e puros.

E Iruka já chegando ao enorme prédio branco com telhado negro semi destruído, ele pensou ter visto um lampejo dourado em meio aqueles lindos orbes azuis.

Parou perto do muro da casa de prazer para falar com alguns soldados do império, indicando onde Konan estava para que eles a ajudassem.

Kizuna era comparada a um dos palácios imperiais, foi o antigo imperador, pai do atual, que mandou construir a casa dos prazeres, o diferencial que ele impôs a pedido de seu conselheiro é que fosse uma casa mista de oirans e onagatas.

Mas Kizuna é mais como uma fachada para o que eles realmente são.

Nada seria melhor do que amantes profissionais que ouvem e apoiam seus Dannas, generais de elite, conselheiros reais, lideres de clãs e qualquer senhor feudal, e sabem dos planos deles e coisas que nenhum outro saberia.

Em Kizuna há somente oirans e onagatas com habilidades ninjas fiéis ao imperador, eles formavam a Akatsuki, ninjas secretos que jamais mostram suas faces em missão, geralmente são como sombras que surgem e desaparecem do nada.

Sombras que o imperador sol formava.

Iruka ainda não sabia dessa parte sobre ser um onagata de Kizuna. Eles eram iniciados depois da cerimônia do mizuague pelos lideres da AMBU aos dezesseis anos.

Eles eram fieis aos seus Dannas quando tinham algum, e acima de todos e tudo ao imperador.

Logo que havia chegado seu melhor amigo tinha ido a seu encontro, muito curioso com o pequeno embrulho em seus braços.

- Yo* Iru-chan quem é esse ai? - Perguntou o onagata de longos cabelos branco-azulados e olhos verdes, aprendiz de quatorze anos de Tsunade, chamado de Dan ou de Haiwa*, ele usava sempre kimonos brancos no máximo um obi verde ou azul amarrado atrás, ele era muito simpático de expressões belas e suaves.

- Ah, ele foi achado em meio à destruição, Tsuru-san pediu que eu cuidasse dele até que um dos Sannin chegue e decida o que fazer.

- Que bebê bonito! - Disse chegando mais perto da criança. - Você não sabe o nome não é? Será que posso ajudar a escolher Hatsuyu-chan? - Iruka sorriu.

Seu amigo era muito espontâneo e sorridente, nem sabia como ele não tinha medo de Tsunade-Hime, ela era tão severa.

Iruka era aprendiz da turma de Jiraya, ele era bem divertido e vivia implicando com Orochimaru que escolhia somente os melhores aprendizes a dedo, quase sempre onagatas, mas havia exceções como Konan, ela era a melhor de Kizuna, desde que Tsunade-Hime havia se aposentado.

- Ah tudo bem Haiwa-chan, vamos andando até o berçário, como podemos chama-lo? Ele é bem agitado...

O pequeno loiro tentava pegar o cabelo de Dan que havia se inclinado para ele.

- Claro dá pra ver que ele é bem esperto e elétrico. Agora me deixe segurar esse neném lindo. Cada vez que eu o olho quero morder essa bochecha fofinha, nyaaah... Eu adoro bebês.

O moreno riu, entregando o loirinho para seu amigo que era as vezes muito bobo.

- Vamos chama-lo de Tenshin*? Não, não gostei...

-Pensando bem, que tal fazer uma referência ao que aconteceu aqui? Ah já sei, que tal Kitsune*... Ele seria bem popular...

- Você quer chama-lo de Kitsune? - O moreno exclamou quando já estavam dentro de Kizuna. O bebê parecia tão inocente e sapeca babando os cabelos de Dan. - Pensando bem. Esse nome combina com ele, todos virão ver essa linda criança só pelo seu nome e sua beleza ira roubar muitos corações.

- Ouviu pequeno? Agora você se chama Kitsune e vai se tornar o mais lindo onagata de todos. - Dan na certa já parecia um tio bobão.

Iruka pegou o loirinho em seus braços de volta e entrou no quarto onde ficavam os bebês.

Havia só mais dois recém-nascidos ali, uma menina de cabelo rosa, se acomodava em um dos berços, o outro bebê também era uma menina, mas de cabelos róseos meio avermelhado e dormia profundamente ao lado da rosada, ambos os bebês sob a guarda de uma oiran.

Dan e Iruka sorriram e se sentaram perto de um berço vago.

O moreno se sentia como um pai. Apertava a criança levemente nos braços.

Haiwa pegou uma das mamadeiras guardadas, feitas recentemente por Tayuya a oiran que cuidava das meninas.

- Ohayou Fue-san. - Disseram os onagatas em conjunto.

- Ohayou queridos. - Tayuya já era uma oiran ativa a cinco anos ou seja tinha vinte, ela tinha o tom exato entre as duas cores do cabelo das meninas sob sua guarda.

-Fue-san essas são as filhas do clã Haruno também? - perguntou Hatsuyu observando kitsune mamar avidamente como se nunca tivesse bebido algo tão gostoso.

- Sim elas são do clã em que nasci, faz uma semana que as recolhi. Sobraram somente elas da toda família que morreu lutando. Seus nomes são Sakura e Karin. Eu matinha contrato com o pai delas, ele era meu primo, um bom homem, ele pediu que eu cuidasse delas antes de sair à guerra, parece até que sabia do que ia acontecer.

Iruka gostava muito de Tayuya, uma jovem de cabelos da cor rosa bem intenso e olhos castanhos, sempre com sorrisos gentis.

Ela olhou de relance para a criança loira.

- E este aí? Parece-me bem bonito.

- Ah... Ele estava vivo em meio aos escombros, eu e Konan o achamos e o trouxemos pra cá. - O castanho omitiu onde e como foi que encontrou o bebê, ninguém saberia que ele foi usado em um sacrifício.

- Iruka, você sabe quando nossa casa volta a funcionar? – Dan perguntou sentado próximo dele fazendo caretas para o pequeno loiro.

- Acho que em uma semana...

Iruka se dedicava a Naruto com todo o amor, nem percebeu as horas passarem.

Dan voltou aos seus afazeres e treinamento muito a contra gosto.

Konan não descansou um minuto.

Kizuna ficava em sua responsabilidade enquanto todos os três Sannin estavam fora.

Por volta das oito da noite, um dos Sannin estava de volta a Kizuna.

Era Jiraya, um homem de olhos azuis e cabelos puramente brancos, com riscos vermelhos abaixo dos olhos.

Guiava um cavalo pelas rédeas, que puxava uma carruagem modesta e fechada.

Estava bem-humorado e assobiando, havia ido comprar crianças em que as família precisavam de dinheiro pelo país destruído e achou mais dois órfãos peculiares perto dos destroços da muralha da cidade, um casal de gêmeos.

Konan e Iruka estavam à espera dele.

O onagata segurava o pequeno kitsune nos braços, seguramente dormindo.

- Boa noite Jiraya-sama, espero que tenha tido uma boa viagem. - Konan disse, fazendo reverência.

- Bem vindo. - Iruka falou simpaticamente.

- Obrigado, Konan-chan, não tive nenhum problema. Elas são crianças muito lindas, e Iruka quem é este em seu colo? - Sempre chamava seus subordinados pelo nome verdadeiro.

Jiraya se aproximou pra ver.

- Ah, ele é o pequeno Kitsune, o achamos aqui nos destroços pela manhã...

- Por Kami-Sama ele é a cara do meu sobrinho Minato - O Sannin pareceu surpreso. - Dê-me ele. O que aconteceu com os pais dele? Meu sobrinho tinha vindo me visitar junto a sua esposa grávida, eu recebi uma carta deles há dois meses... E o bebe se chamaria Naruto. - Enquanto pegava o adormecido menino nos braços, sentiu um poder diferente e imenso no bebê que lhe sorriu ainda sem dentes, mas tão radiante. Ele não estava em Konoha quando a tragédia aconteceu, chegou somente agora, tinha ido ver os estragos por todo o país. - Como o achou?

Konan e Iruka contaram exatamente como o acharam bem rapidamente e o homem de cabelos brancos apenas ouvia com o olhar cada vez mais triste apertando seu sobrinho de segundo grau afinal ele é o que restou de seu clã e de sua família.

O poder da criança só poderia vir da Kyuubi e o que lhe foi relatado havia lhe esclarecido muita coisa, ninguém poderia saber disso e nem mesmo Naruto.

Minato era tão poderoso e Jiraya jamais imaginaria que ele faria isso, transformar a criança, seu próprio filho, em uma prisão, um hospedeiro para um poderoso demônio e ele havia se sacrificado para salvar todo o país e ninguém iria saber seu nome.

- O que o senhor vai fazer?

- Vou ficar com ele. Mas não será um onagata, a não ser que escolha isso. Obrigado por terem encontrado ele.

Iruka suspirou.

- Posso ajudar Jiraya-sama, eu me afeiçoei ao menino.

O Sannin sorriu triste.

- Claro Iruka-kun. Ele vai precisar de toda a atenção possível.

Devolveu o bebê ao moreno que fazia bolinhas de saliva e ria batendo palminhas quando elas estouravam.

- Konan, me ajude a tirar as crianças da carruagem.

-Sim, Jiraya-sama.

Eram todas crianças de um a seis anos.

Havia os gêmeos, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, encostados um no outro e abraçados como se protegessem um ao outro, tinham cerca de cinco anos.

Havia menino de cabelos negros e olhos azuis, quieto e bem acordado somente observando, tinha seis anos.

O outro menino de cabelos negros extremamente lisos, a pele bem pálida, este já dormia e tinha três anos de idade.

Eles não estavam com medo, pois nem sabiam o que estava acontecendo, e aquele homem era muito gentil.

- Quais os nome deles? - Konan pegou o menino mais novo no colo em abraço leve e gentil.

Iruka segurou Naruto com um braço e estendeu a mão ao moreno de olhos azuis, que pegou sua mão e lhe deu um belo sorriso tímido.

O Sannin pegou as mãos dos gêmeos.

- Este de olhos azuis veio do País da Névoa, foi a pedido de um amigo que eu o trouxe aqui, o nome do menino é Haku e já tem até contrato com quem pediu que eu o treinasse. Este que está dormindo é chamado Sai, o peguei em um orfanato perto de Konoha. E estes gêmeos loiros estavam sozinhos perto do muro de Suna, que está desolada e só com pequenos clãs sobreviventes, são Ino e Deidara.

Logo entraram na casa do prazer.

Jiraya e Konan foram ao escritório dos Sannins e Iruka com as crianças, levando-as ao berçário e quarto das crianças.

- Jiraya-sama, sinto muito por seus parentes. Várias pessoas morreram nesse incidente e de repente tudo parou, mas como você viu em Iruka, a cicatriz, foi só aquilo e entre outros ferimentos leves que aconteceu aos nossos residentes. Todos nós procuramos defender esta casa, o nosso lar.

- Sim, Konan-chan, eu vi. Ainda me lembro da época que eu era um onagata, aqui é meu lar também. Iremos reabrir na outra semana, nós recebemos muitos tributos da família real e dos nobres. Somos os melhores, servimos ao imperador seja no que for. Estou ficando velho e ainda não escolhi um sucessor, mas acho que em breve vou fazê-lo. Bom trabalho.

- Obrigada, Sannin.

Logo ela se retirou, indo para seu próprio quarto, esta atrasada.

Quando chegou trancou a porta e abriu a janela, vestiu um kimono negro com nuvens vermelhas deixando apenas seus ombros a mostra, era seu uniforme como líder da Akatsuki os outros eram somente o manto, colocou sua máscara negra de madeira que cobria somente a parte de cima de seu rosto colocou o piercing nos lábios de baixo que seu Danna havia exigido que usasse e ela tambem gostava disso, mas só usava perto dele, pois isso era proibido em Kizuna.

Ela saltou pela janela indo ao castelo imperial com as sandálias de madeira forradas com borracha em baixo, sem fazer som algum se movia pelas sombras em direção a maior construção da cidade, pulava pelo telhado encontrando Sein e Zein patrulhando em cima do palácio e eles somente a deixaram passar e agora seu Danna já sabia da sua chegada, não se preocuparia com eles, pois eram comandados por seu Danna, logo que pousou no jardim interno avistou Kein e Gein, eles nem se mechiam, e em todos eles só dava para ver seus cabelos laranjas e os olhos roxos espiralados e as manchas negras em seus rostos que se olhasse de perto dava pra ver que eram piercings, a AMBU nem mesmo olhou para eles, mas sabia que era observada, e por fim parou em frente a porta negra e vermelha com Dein e Pein um de cada lado, gostava de Pein pois era o corpo do seu amigo de infância que seu Danna preservou como um de seus seis corpos necromantes*, todos os outros cinco eram ninjas poderosos que ele conseguiu matar, os últimos abriram a porta para ela em reverencia, e finalmente entrou nos aposentos de seu Danna, ele estava esparramado em meio a enorme cama vestido somente com uma calça negra de samurai seus cabelos vermelhos sangue tocavam seus pálidos e magros ombros e sua expressão fria e até mesmo tristes se iluminaram ao ver sua musa, se levantou ágil e elegantemente e a puxou para seus braços arrancando a máscara dela e a beijando furiosamente.

- Oh Konan, sempre fica linda com este kimono.

- Senti sua falta. - Ela passou as mãos envolta do pescoço dele. Seria depois falaria o que havia ocorrido hoje, o envolveu enquanto sentia seu kimono sendo despida por mãos grandes magras e quentes tocando toda sua pele, fazendo queimar ambas as peles com o contato.

Não havia uma consorte real não havia uma imperatriz não havia ninguém que o imperador amava a não ser konan, ela era uma oiran porque era mais seguro ela estar em Kizuna e por que ela não tinha sangue real. Havia tantos impedimentos, mas nada adiantaria para separar esse dois, ela era dele e ele era dela pra sempre.

Somente ela o fazia esquecer e aliviar suas preocupações diárias. Ele amava e por um momento se permitia não ser Nagato, o Imperador do País do Fogo.

~Kizuna~

**Danna: **Geralmente Dannas são homens que compram algo como um contrato de fidelidade e exclusividade com seu onagata e/ou oiran e o Danna pode ter quantos quiser, pois paga mensalmente por eles.

**Haiwa: **Paz.

**Kimono: **Roupa tradicional japonesa podendo ter ate seis camadas, o Imperador sempre usa seis em frente aos seus súditos, as oirans e onagata usam de dois a três e lideres de clã, generais, Damnyos usam três e os camponeses usam de uma a duas camadas.

**Damnyos**: Senhores feudais do Japão.

**Obi: **Faixa de pano que amarra o kimono, quem usa na frente quer dizer que se prostitui, mas só depois da cerimônia do mizuague, mas quando as pessoas morrem seus obis eram amarrados na frente também em suas vestes funerárias.

**Kitsune: **É sinônimo de youko (eu gostaria de fazer uma correção, uma cauda nova nasce a cada cem anos, não mil e que em japonês sen é mil e eu me confundi... Desculpem).

**Tsuru: **Garça.

**Hatsuyu: **Gota de orvalho.

**Fue: **Flauta.

**Ohayou: **Bom dia.

**Necromantes: **Magia que envolve reviver ou usar mortos para seus próprios interesses.

**N/A 2 : **Bem me mandem reviews por favor. vocês não tem idéia de como é bom receber comentarios por uma criação sua, sorrir e pensar em como melhorar... XD...Mudando de assunto... Kizuna provavelmente vai ser imensa e adoraria que vocês acompanhassem tá? Qualquer pergunta, duvida ou reclamação podem me mandar que eu respondo.

obrigada Junne04 vc é minha leitora mais fiel e fofa que tenho kissus

oi aishiteru naru que bom que achou interessante e ter deixado uma review q eu amei tbm kissus

**Ps: **Gente passem na fic da minha amiga a Rin ele é escritora de originais muito bem feitos e envolventes, se chama "Prazer em Éden" é yaoi e viciante então não percam tá.

Acima de tudo mais uma vez obrigada kissus.

**DreYuki-chan**


	3. Chapter 2

**N / A :** **Bem** **vindos** **ao** **segundo** **capítulo** **de** **Kizuna**.

Com esse cap recém-saído talvez eu demore (de verdade dessa vez) um mês, estou com pequenos problemas aqui em casa que eu preciso resolver.

Esse cap foi feito com carinho e um limão Rsrsrrsrs.

**Ps:** A história vai ter pequenos saltos cronologicos de tempos em tempos para mostrarem fatos que acontecem a volta do Naruto, estou ainda mostrando os personagens e suas personalidades. Eu tentei ir atendendo a pequenos pedidos nas reviews só não deu pra fazer nada S&M ainda, mas no próximo prometo fazer.

Leiam com carinho.

Obrigada

**Capítulo** **2:**

_As_ _Lembranças_, _Os_ _Gêmeos_

_e_

_A_ _Gota_ _de_ _Orvalho_

O dia já estava no fim.

Na floresta sombria havia um AMBU que olhava tudo de cima, seu nome era Hebi*.

Observando as estrelas e sol se despedindo, para que a lua viesse e acalentasse corações amargurados como o seu.

Ele tinha uma beleza rara e exótica e fazia anos que havia se tornado um membro da AMBU.

Ele era um dos cinco líderes das divisões ninjas a mando do imperador: Akatsuki*, Hanrantsuki *, Michishiotsuki*, Tayoritsuki* e Kagentsuki*, cada divisão era responsável por um tipo de missão.

O AMBU ainda aparentava estar no auge de sua juventude e beleza, apesar de ter trinta e cinco anos e isso só era possível por que parte do sangue que corria em sua veias eram de youkais cobras que viviam centenas e centenas de anos.

Seus cabelos eram negros e extremamente lizos que quase tocavam seus pés.

Ele estava escondido na árvore mais alta daquela floresta, contemplando o silêncio, descansando, somente vendo o tempo escorrer de seus dedos, eram raras as vezes que ele se permitia fazer isso.

Havia acabado de exterminar um oni*, foi muito divertido, porém não teve muito trabalho, já estava acostumado a fazer isso.

Sua roupa ainda estava suja do sangue negro do monstro, mas não estava se importando naquele momento com esse pequeno detalhe.

Sua máscara era branca e cobria todo o seu rosto e nela havia somente um desenho, um sorriso macabro de pontiagudos dentes que ele mesmo tinha desenhado.

Seus olhos não apareciam através da máscara, mas eram de um amarelo impressionante, sua pele era tão pálida que chegava a ser meio translucida, ele era bem magro, porém não muito alto.

Seu kimono branco tinha desenhos de nuvens negras e seu obi era vermelho.

Todos os seus subordinados usavam roupas ninjas vermelhas com as capas brancas de nuvens negras, ele era líder da unidade especial Kagentsuki sua divisão era encarregada de controlar, supervisionar e/ou erradicar grupos de onis em todo o país que estivessem causando problemas.

Felizmente foi um dos seus que conseguiu matar a Kyuubi a tempo, iria receber muitos cumprimentos do imperador por isso. Porque foi ele mesmo que havia mandado aquele shinobi, que era o mais poderoso para exterminar o demônio.

Foi realmente uma pena Minato ter morrido, mas havia uma esperança de existir alguém mais poderoso ainda.

Afinal seu subordinado tinha deixado um herdeiro.

Ele sabia disso por que suas fontes confiáveis de informação tinham acabado de lhe contar que a criança estava em Kizuna.

Era realmente uma sorte.

Iria iniciar a criança em sua divisão o mais cedo que pudesse, os outros líderes não poderiam saber.

Ele sabia de inúmeras coisas que ninguém mais sabia.

Ele começou a rir muito alto em sua loucura constante, ele sabia quem havia enlouquecido a Kyuubi e como havia feito isso.

Era bom que o imperador se cuidasse.

Havia muitas cobras em seu palácio.

...**Kizuna**...

Orochimaru acabava de chegar ao acampamento, ele estava muito satisfeito com muitas coisas ultimamente.

Por exemplo, tinha encontrado dois meninos "adoráveis" de cabelos brancos.

Gostava dessa cor de cabelo ou melhor a ausência de cor.

Um deles tinha olhos azuis e longos cabelos sedosos, chamava-se Kimimaru tinha seis anos, ele tinha sangue youkai e habilidades bem diferentes e poderosas, se ele estivesse nas mãos da pessoa correta a criança se tornaria uma arma.

Hidan era mais franzino e frágil.

Ele tinha cinco anos, porém aparentava ter menos, e vivia resmungando algo sobre Jashin-Sama* ou algo assim, mas era bem promissor. Havia encontrado essa criança esquartejando sua própria familia, ele era muito divertido.

Ele enviou os dois meninos por uma oiran chamada Anko para Kizuna, principalmente porque tinha uma missão a cumprir.

Tsunade conseguiu apenas duas crianças também, ambas do mesmo clã.

Um menino de três anos e uma menina de alguns meses, ambos de olhos pérolas mas a menina tinha cabelos tão negros que chegavam a ter um brilho azul e o menino tinha o cabelo de um castanho bem vivo, seus nomes eram Neji e Hinata.

Os dois Sannin estavam acampando na floresta e as crianças dormiam na carruagem.

O Sannin das cobras não iria conseguir descansar, havia pensamentos demais em sua cabeça, parecia eufórico e nervoso, não estava conseguindo se controlar como usalmente fazia.

Porém aquele pensamento irritante sempre voltava, precisava se acalmar.

Pegou um cesto dentro de suas malas na carruagem e libertou uma de suas cobras a negra e venenosa de olhos amarelos, sempre andava com suas queridas cobras.

Tsunade também não havia dormido estava esperando ele voltar, ela fingia não se preocupar, mas sempre se preocupava.

A loira pegou seu instrumento koto* e começou a tocar pois sabia do que ele precisava.

Ambos eram amigos desde pequenos, junto a Jiraya.

Os três foram criados pela familia real para serem os primeiros ninjas disfarçados de onagatas e oirans de Kizuna.

A loira nem desconfiava o que se passava na mente de seu louco amigo moreno, ele tinha lapsos de dupla personalidade e era difícil de se lidar.

O onagata aposentado colocou a cobra enrolada no pulso e começou a dançar, isso o acalmava impressionantemente rápido.

Orochimaru não usava leques para as apresentações de danças como tsunade, usava cobras e movimentos diferenciados.

E seus eram quimonos quase translucidos em alguns lugares estratégicos, como os ombros descendo em V pelas costas e uma parte de suas coxas até o tornozelo, ele era provocativo, sensual, perigoso, mas não vulgar.

Ele usava um kimono branco com um obi simples violeta amarrado pra trás e as partes transparentes eram de renda negra.

Ela já chamava uma natural atenção além da maquiagem peculiar que era sua marca registrada, em volta dos olhos.

Ele era uma lenda entre onagatas e ninjas, assim como os outros dois Sannins.

Antes de se aposentarem eles vendiam seus corpos e sua arte, mais ainda serviam em missões diretamente ao Imperador.

O mestre dos três, que criou a casa do prazer, se chamava Madara, que era um dos conselheiros do imperador.

Eles herdaram a casa dele que havia sumido de um momento a outro, ninguém deveria saber onde ele estava, mas ele, Orochimaru, sabia.

A cobra deslizou por seus braços, por dentro do kimono, até estar em volta do pescoço, como um colar vivo em um toque gelado e arrepiante.

Dançava, imaginando que certo alguém o via, com uma sensualidade sem igual que sómente ele tinha.

Com movimentos leves a cobra voltou para sua mão passando por dentro e por fora do kimono fazendo uma certa hipnose para uma platéia invisível.

Ele imitava leves movimentos de dança do ventre e da dança tradicional japonesa, ele mesclava os movimentos ondulantes e precisos, perfeito.

Havia conhecido uma mulher egípcia uma vez a muito tempo e foi ela que lhe ensinou a dança com cobras.

Depois de um instante, a música que a mulher tocava findou e o moreno sentou ao lado dela, com a cobra ainda em mãos.

- Você dançou muito bem Orochimaru. - Ela não usava formalidades com ele.

- Obrigado Tsunade. - Ele disse um pouco frio.

- Você me pareceu distante hoje. O que foi? - Tsunade também não parecia ter seus trinta e cinco anos de vida, pois amava sua beleza e sempre a preservava com seus jutsus de rejuvenescimento secretos.

O senhor das cobras suspirou.

- Nada, eu só estou pensando.

Ela sorriu.

- Ah já sei, deve ser o Ji... - Ela parou de falar pelo olhar cortante que recebeu. - Certo tudo bem não tá mais aqui quem falou. - Deu de ombros. - Vou fazer a vigília então vá descansar.

Ele negou olhando nos olhos amarelos de sua cobra favorita, iguais aos seus, só podia confiar nela.

- Não consigo dormir, é frustrante. Vá você primeiro, trocaremos a vigília em duas horas.

O moreno ficou olhando para o fogo crepitante e quente.

Ainda se lembrava na única vez que esteve nos braços de Jiraya, foi em sua cerimônia de mizuague.

Orochimaru tinha 15 anos na época e Jiraya tinha 16.

Aquele homem de cabelos brancos comprara sua virgindade após muito trabalho, foi a única vez em Kizuna que um onagata foi comprado por outro, seu leilão havia sido caro.

Aquela foi uma noite linda, em que a paixão os consumia.

Talvez nunca fosse se repetir, mas em suas lembranças ela sempre se repetia.

Gentilmente foi despido de seus kimonos e beijado por todo o corpo.

Tratado com um carinho ímpar.

Cedendo ao lindo Sannin albino e descobrindo prazer após outro prazer, de todas as formas possíveis.

Quando ele entrou em si, não achou que poderia ser mais completo e feliz.

Juntos, unidos por carne e alma, chegaram ao ápice tempos depois, abençoados pela lua cheia.

Reino do deus Tsukiyomi*, deus da lua e do romance.

Aquelas mãos e lábios nunca iriam sair de sua mente.

O amava e nada mudaria esse fato, mas foi só por uma noite, nunca mais se tocaram ou confessaram aquele amor.

Foi só um romance adolescente, nada mais.

Ambos os onagatas tinham que vender seus corpos, não podiam se tocar mais.

Uma tortura que durou anos.

Aquele sentimento resistiu durante todo esse tempo, mas ele nunca disse ou fez nada.

Orochimaru se achava impuro.

Jiraya tinha medo desse sentimento impregnado em sua alma.

Mas havia muito tempo para se viver e se fazer a coisa certa.

...

...Três anos depois...

...

- Naruto, onde você está? - Um Iruka preocupado andava por Kizuna inteira.

Ele não sabia como uma criança de três anos podia desaparecer jeito.

Estava na hora do banho.

As oirans e onagatas riam da situação: o pequeno loiro vestido de kimono laranja e um obi azul escuro, corria rindo entre eles no corredor e logo depois chegava um Iruka bem preocupado atrás.

A casa retornara a ativa quatro semanas depois da tragédia. Demorou mais que o previsto, mas estava tudo bem.

Na sala de treinamento, Tsunade treinava os aprendizes de sete a dez anos.

Ensinava Taijutsu* e dança com e sem armas, como se ambos fossem um só.

Os melhores eram Haku, Deidara e Ino.

Todos tinham medo de errar, a Tsunade-Hime era bem severa.

- Haku, levante mais o braço. Hidan, da próxima vez preste atenção. Neji, por que não tenta sincronizar com os outros? E você... - Ela já ia brigar com mais alguém, mas um pontinho loiro passou correndo entre eles e pulou da janela, eles nem tiveram tempo de piscar direito.

Naruto já fizera coisas assim algumas vezes e sempre caía em pé, uma vez chegou a correr até o comercio e subir nos telhados.

Porém, antes de tocar o chão, alguma coisa o parou.

- Olá, Kitsune-chan. - Era Kakashi, a máscara de pano e a cicatriz no olho foram o que o loirinho viu primeiro. - Fugindo do meu Hatsuyu de novo?

O menino riu.

- Sim, Kakashi-san. - Ele olhou pra cima de onde havia caído.

Tsunade e mais algumas cabecinhas apareceram na janela de onde ele pulou.

- O Iluka quer me dar banho.

Logo, o dito cujo surgiu da porta da frente, mas estacou no lugar quando viu seu Danna. Curvou-se e sorriu docemente.

- Seja bem vindo Kakashi-Danna. Espero que Naruto não o tenha aborrecido.

- Não se preocupe com isso Iruka, deixe o menino.

O castanho pegou o loirinho. Segurando-o firmemente pela pequena mão, para que não fugisse.

- Vai ficar hoje, Xogum-Sama*?

- Sim, mas só à noite. Vim trazer um recado para os Sannins primeiro. Eu volto, prometo. - Kakashi tirou uma caixinha preta de suas vestes. - Comprei pra você, use esta noite.

Iruka pegou a caixinha com a mão livre, já muito corado.

-Obrigado Hatake-Danna, estarei esperando ansiosamente.

O Xogum lhe beijou a face ainda com a máscara e entrou na casa.

- Eca Iluka, beijo. Eu não quero fazer isso. Você já viu o rosto dele? Ele é feio? Você ...

Já ia começar com as perguntas, se esquecendo do banho que havia fugido.

O onagata sorria o tempo inteiro e foi arrastando o menino para dentro da casa, com a cabeça nas nuvens e nem ouvindo as inúmeras perguntas.

- Vou te deixar com a Kin, ela vai cuidar de você. Eu preciso me preparar para meu Danna...

Naruto fez bico.

- Com a tia Kin não. Ela é má, não me deixa fazer nada... Ele briga muito se eu elar... - Choramingou e fez seu biquinho mais persuasivo que não funcionou, Iruka pensava em como devia se arrumar.

- Mas Naruto, ela está com a Sakura, Karin, Sai e a Hinata. Esta ensinando a eles a usar kunais e shurikens, além dos leques... Você vai fazer tudo certo e depois me mostrar... Então se esforce.

- É mesmo! Ah, agola eu quelo, vou te mostlar que sou o melhor asuyu. - O loiro chamava seu tutor e quase pai de várias formas, mas nunca falava de modo correto, pois tinha só três anos e a língua enrolada.

O maior riu, Naruto era tão fácil de convencer às vezes ou então era extremamente teimoso quando lhe interessava.

Iruka bateu na porta e a oiran abriu.

- Olá Hatsuyu, Kitsune.

- Oi Kin, cuide dele para mim. Tenho que me arrumar, o Kakashi-Danna vem à noite.

Kin pegou Naruto pela mão e o empurrou de "leve" para dentro da sala.

- Tudo bem. Agora vá, use aquele quimono branco que compramos terça.

Ele ainda sorrindo, saiu logo para o escritório dos Sannins.

Orochimaru estava lá, olhando alguns papéis e bebendo chá.

Antes que o castanho se pronunciasse o moreno com feições meio ofídias levantou a mão, o impedindo.

- Já sei, Iruka. Neji e Kimimaru já estão lhe esperando em seu quarto, vá logo.

O onagata fez uma breve vênia e subiu para seu quarto, o mais rápido que o kimono lhe permitia.

Já Orochimaru, estava preocupado.

Jiraya ainda não tinha voltado da missão, nem Anko ou Konan, e ainda tinha que mandar mais duas oirans.

Naruto não demonstrava avanço em seu treinamento foi realmente uma surpresa descobrir que ele era parente de Jiraya, mas devia admitir fora um idiota em não perceber que seu melhor ninja era parecido com o Sannin dos sapos.

Tinha tanta coisa a fazer.

O Imperador sempre requisitava oirans e onagatas das cinco divisões AMBU junto aos samurais da guarda real, para todo o Japão e até na China.

Era difícil administrar tudo, nenhum cliente devia desconfiar quem eram os AMBU.

Mas ele iria conseguir, junto a Tsunade e Jiraya.

O Sannin albino estava lhe encurralando com investidas insistentes.

O queria, o amava, mas estava relutante.

As coisas estavam muito calmas.

Calmas como o oceano antes de uma tempestade.

...O.o.O.o.O.o...

O loiro daquela Turma tinha dificuldade em acertar o alvo com suas kunais.

Ele fez bico e franziu o cenho, ele tinha que conseguir.

Prometeu a seu tutor que era como um pai para si.

Por um momento pensou em Dan, era alguém que ele realmente gostava como um amigo ou tio. Ele estava trancado no seu quarto com um homem, desde ontem à noite, parecia que Haiwa não gostava de fazer isso.

Ainda não entendia o porquê as pessoas mais velhas de Kizuna ficavam trancados com outras pessoas ou sumiam por um tempo.

Mas adorava os ver dançando e treinando, era tão bonito.

Queria ser igual a eles.

O Sannin Orochimaru lhe ensinava muitas coisas, mas nem sempre conseguia fazer as coisas corretamente, sempre faltava algo.

Mas mesmo assim ele só sorria como Iruka ensinou, era tão gentil quanto Dan e brincalhão como Jiraya, seu tio.

Era criado por todos em Kizuna praticamente, conseguia vencer todos com seus sorrisos sinceros e quentes.

Mas ainda sim o pequeno loiro sentia falta de algo em seu interior, ninguém o entendia de verdade.

Ele tinha pesadelos a noite e as vezes passava mal, mas não tinha ninguém para o acolher de noite, lhe abraçar e dizer eu te amo.

Era tão estranho, os outros pareciam tão distantes às vezes.

Naruto era amigo de todo mundo, mas não parecia que os outros aprendizes confiavam em si, eles não ficavam muito tempo consigo, era muito solitário.

Respirou fundo, ele tinha que continuar.

Ele iria ser o melhor, mostraria a todos que poderia ser um onagata perfeito, iria superar Haku, que era o melhor dos aprendizes e até mesmo Tsuru-san e Orochimaru-sannin-sama.

Enfim acertou cinco kunais seguidas no alvo respectivamente, prometeu que sempre tentaria e tentaria até conseguir e faria até mais do que fosse possível.

...o.O.o.O.o.O...

Iruka se olhava em seu espelho, se via tão estranho, mas mesmo assim, ele mesmo.

Estava de cabelos soltos via como os fios castanhos tocavam seus quadris e com a linda e verde presilha em formato de folhas que ganhou de Kakashi.

O Kimono que Kin propusera era branco de mangas que tocavam o chão, em formato triangular, e seus os ombros ficavam à mostra.

Folhas verdes e acobreadas subiam da barra até a gola na parte de traz do kimono. A camada de dentro era de cobre e cetim. Suas meias eram brancas iam até a altura do joelho e mais nada era usado por baixo.

O obi era verde claro e largo, amarrado na frente, conforme a tradição.

A única maquiagem era lápis de olho e sombra negra nos olhos finalizando com um brilho suave nos lábios.

Iruka só não gostava da cicatriz em seu rosto, mas Kakashi garantiu gostar.

Deu um sorriso meio incerto.

Agradeceu aos dois aprendizes pela ajuda e os dispensou.

Fazia duas semanas que seu Danna não vinha.

E hoje de manhã quando o viu, seu coração bateu rápido por amor e saudade. Desde seus 15 anos ele já era seu Danna, o único a ter seu corpo e alma.

Pra sempre seria dele.

E de mais ninguém.

Riu um pouco nervoso, porém completamente ansioso.

Sentou-se no banco perto da janela, tentando procurar seu amado entre os transeuntes da cidade à noite.

Ele já estava atrasado, como sempre.

Iruka e Kakashi tinham muita sorte de ter um amor verdadeiro, para prostitutos, isso era praticamente impossível, mas sempre havia exceções, como eles.

Apos mais alguns minutos de espera a porta estava sendo aberta, quase silenciosamente.

O castanho logo fingiu que não tinha percebido.

Pegou uma sebbon* escondida de seu kimono em um gesto distraído, como se alisasse suas vestes e depois apoiou uma das mãos na janela.

Ele sempre tinha armas escondidas consigo. Ambos adoravam esses jogos, era comum entre eles.

À medida que ouvia passos quase sem ruído, como só um ninja pode fazer, sorria, fingindo prestar atenção na lua.

Quando a pessoa se aproximou, o onagata se virou de uma vez, com rapidez e leveza que poucos conseguiam ter.

A agulha ninja encostou-se à garganta de Kakashi, o olhou com diversão e desafio.

- Muito bem, Iruka. Mas eu te peguei também. - O menor sentiu uma kunai encostar-se a seu abdômen.

- Então isso significa que tenho que ser mais rápido da próxima vez. - Riu, largando a agulha e o cinzento largou a kunai, ambas as armas caíram no chão de madeira fazendo um ruído metálico.

Logo se abraçaram fortemente, emanando paixão. O castanho escondeu seu rosto do pescoço do maior pra não chorar de felicidade, precisava dele pra viver.

- Kakashi, você está atrasado. - Não estava brigando por que realmente não tinha direito de exigir nada de seu Danna, mas mesmo assim o queria o tempo todo perto de si. - Eu senti sua falta.

O maior riu, e coçou a cabeça.

- Eu também senti sua falta. Mas eu tenho muito trabalho como Xogum. me perdi no caminho...

Iruka, já conformado, negou com a cabeça.

- Já entendi, não falemos mais disso hoje. – Beijou a face mascarada, olhando no fundo daqueles olhos negros e tão queridos.

- Ficou bem com a presilha, você fica lindo com qualquer coisa. - kakashi ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo do menor atrás da orelha dele admirando o seu precioso tesouro.

- Obrigado, meu amor. - Com a intimidade reservada que era reservada só a si, Iruka abaixou a máscara de pano do homem à sua frente, admirando a face bela e máscula.

Beijaram-se.

Um beijo calmo, impregnado de saudade e sentimentos ternos.

Sentiam que juntos podiam tudo, pois um era o lar do outro.

Ambos tinham cicatrizes em suas faces, mas nada tiravam em sua beleza, eram marcas que indicavam quem eram, fortes e guerreiros que não tem medo de lutar.

Kakashi pegou Iruka em seus braços e o depositou no futon* no canto do quarto.

Beijou a face jovial, descendo para orelha e mordiscando o lóbulo.

Recebia pequenos gemidos que mexiam consigo, em sua alma. Com a prática de anos, desfez o laço do obi rapidamente.

As mãos do onagata percorriam suas costas por dentro do kimono de samurai, arranhando, marcando seu território.

Iruka sabia enlouquecer o cinzento sem fazer muito esforço.

Logo, o castanho tirava a roupa do outro, ao mesmo tempo em que era despido.

Um ficando de fundoshi* e o outro só da camada interna do Kimono que era de um cobre transparente, feito de cetim.

O Xogum lhe mordia os ombros, deixando o quimono transparente aberto.

Lambia os rosados mamilos, tirando pequenos gritos do seu lindo amor, que se agarrava aos seus cabelos.

Ambos inflados de paixão, já se conheciam há muito tempo.

Todo e qualquer detalhe, era rememorizado com as mãos, lábios. Eles nunca iriam se cansar disso.

- Ahmn... Kakashi, por favor... logo. oh por Kami...

O cinzento se livrou de sua última peça de roupa e beijou seu menino, com a fúria da paixão.

Ambos já excitados ao extremo, não podiam mais esperar.

- Quem sou eu, para lhe negar qualquer pedido? - Disse rouco de prazer, quase insano.

Iruka rodeou as pernas no quadril do outro, estava nem aí pra qualquer preparação, isso só seria uma tortura para seus corpos.

Logo conforme suplicou, aquele grande membro lhe entrava quente e duro.

Sentiu dor e prazer em mesmas proporções, nada era melhor do que isso. Estava cheio e completamente satisfeito, ambos eram enfim um só.

Por alguns momentos ficaram parados, sentindo seus corpos, contemplando o paraíso que era estar juntos.

Arfantes e enlouquecidos.

Não tinham palavras a dizer, pois seus corpos já falavam a cada estocada era uma declaração de amor.

A cada impulso dos quadris do mais velho, o prazer aumentava.

Os gemidos roucos e pequenos gritos tomavam conta do local.

Lentamente, a cada choque, mais perto do nirvana. Seus lábios estavam colados querendo mais e mais sentir o quanto eram únicos naquele momento.

Suados.

Perdidos em sensações.

O som dos corpos se batendo, nada mais era tão perfeito.

Cada vez mais os movimentos aumentavam em força e rapidez. Frenéticos, nada os pararia naquele momento.

Caóticos, erráticos, tudo e um nada.

Ondas de prazer eram sempre presentes que aumentavam consideravelmente até que não conseguissem mais se aguentar.

No último choque derradeiro, seus corpos ao mesmo tempo jorraram toda a prova de seus prazeres.

A única certeza naquele momento era que se amavam.

...

... Na manhã seguinte...

...

Konoha estava na primavera e as flores de cereja predominavam.

Flores brancas e rosas belas e cheirosas que com seu aromas impregnavam a cidade.

Deidara e Ino estavam passeando com Dan, seu tutor naquele dia.

Cada um segurava uma mão do lindo onagata de cabelos azuis claros.

Eles iam comprar kimonos e suprimentos para a casa, mas tudo seria entregue pelos mercadores só foram fazer as encomendas.

Dan parecia muito quieto e até triste, mas aquela melancolia só lhe fazia mais belo, seu kimono branco era longo que quase tocavam o chão se não estivesse usando sua sandália de madeira de dez centímetros, assim como as longas mangas com bordados de ouro que também faltava pouco para raspar no chão.

Seu longo cabelo estava preso em uma trança simples com mechas caindo em sua face, com uma flor de narciso lhe enfeitando.

Ele era muito belo e muito requisitado em Kizuna, recebia inúmeros pedidos de contrato e até de compra, mas ele sempre recusava. Os Sannin não falavam nada, pois ele trazia muito lucro a casa e era muito bom nas missões, ele era o melhor AMBU da divisão Tayoritsuki.

Foi mais ou menos na época que seu mizuague foi vendido, que havia se tornado assim.

A única coisa que o alegrava eram seus aprendizes.

Os três caminhavam pelo mercado bem tranquilamente, o pequeno Deidara viu uma loja de bonecas de porcelana e madeira.

Havia muitas bonecas lindas em kimono coloridos e rostos bem esculpidos que demonstravam emoção, ora tristes, ora felizes. Muito fofas.

Eles pararam próximo a loja, enquanto o tutor dos gêmeos falava com um mercador.

- Olha Ino que bonecas lindas. O escultor deve ser muito bom.

Sua Irmã suspirou.

Deidara gostava de bonecos e coisas feitas a mão.

Mas às vezes, ele acabava tentando fazer alguma coisa, mas destruía se não gostava, ele queria que suas obras fossem perfeitas.

- Sim, elas são lindas. Mas vamos voltar, não quero me perder do Haiwa-san.

Ele a encarou, incrédulo.

- O Haiwa-san está a menos de dois metros da gente e consegue nos ver. Para com isso Ino. - Ele girou seus olhos azuis em desdém. - Quando eu crescer e ganhar dinheiro, vou comprar um monte dessas bonecas para a minha coleção...

Dentro da loja, dois gêmeos ruivos observavam os loiros, ambos escondidos atrás das bonecas, eles tinham dez anos.

Eles eram filhos do dono da loja, mas somente um deles queria seguir a carreira de escultor do pai, o pequeno Sasori. O outro menino se chamava Gaara, ele queria ser um samurai do esquadrão imperial do xogum.

Imediatamente, Sasori gostou do menino de franja para esquerda e de kimono preto com óbi vermelho. Claramente ele daria um boneco bonito seu rosto era muito perfeito e simétrico.

Gaara achara bonita a menina de kimono vermelho e obi preto.

Deidara pareceu notar os meninos e sorriu acenando pra eles.

Ino procurou ver pra quem seu irmão acenava e viu os ruivos também e só sorriu para eles.

O destino dessa dupla de gêmeos se entrelaçou pela primeira vez naquele dia.

...**Kizuna**...

**Hebi**: cobra

**AMBU: **é a guarda ninja secreta imperial que somente serve ao imperador, os lideres das cinco divisões usam kimonos e os subordinados usam capas e a roupa ninja mas todos usam mascaras que é a única coisa que pode ser personalizada por eles. Aos quinze anos onagatas e oirans são iniciados ao treinamento especifico para cada divisão e ganham seus codinomes que geralmente e o mesmo que usam em Kizuna. A cada missão concluída eles escrevem o relatório e entregam a seus lideres que repassam ao Imperador. Cada divisão é inspirada em uma fase da lua em seu nome. ( meus amores sera que vcs perceberam q eu amo a Lua?)

**Akatsuki**: Lua vermelha primeira divisão AMBU. Líder: Tsuru. Objetivo: assassinos frios, exterminadores de traições e conspirações contra o império, esta divisão esta responsável pela organização das outras divisões e distribuições das missões. Uniforme: preto com as nuvens vermelhas contornadas de branco e a parte interna negra.

**Hanrantsuki**: Lua cheia, segunda divisão AMBU. Líder: Sora. Objetivo: escolta e proteção da família imperial e de nobres do império. Uniforme: vermelho com nuvens negras e a parte interna preta.

**Michishiotsuki**: Lua crescente, terceira divisão AMBU. Líder: Tensai. Objetivo: espionagem, reconhecimento de campo e responsáveis por conseguir qualquer artefato mágico ou não para o imperador. Uniforme: preto com nuvens brancas e a parte interna vermelha.

**Tayoritsuki**: Lua nova, quarta divisão AMBU. Líder: Yoru. Objetivo: coleta e entrega de cartas, pergaminhos e informações da família imperial. Cores do uniforme: branco com as nuvens brancas contornadas de preto e a parte interna branca.

**Kangentsuki: **Luaminguante, quinta divisão AMBU. Líder: Hebi. Objetivo: exterminar, controlar e observar seres mágicos para a paz do país. Cores do uniforme: branco com nuvens vermelhas e parte interna preta.

**Oni**: Demônios do mau que não parecem com animais ou humanos (diferentes de youkais).

**Taijutsu: **É uma arte ninja de luta corporal e sem armas, usa muito os braços e pernas. É uma luta bem dinâmica e rápida.

**Koto**: Instrumento japonês clássico de corda, que produz um som belo e suave, era muito usado para apresentações, junto ao instrumento de corda shamisen que é bem semelhante ao koto.

**Tsukiyomi**: É o deus da lua que controla as marés e que inspira o romance. (Curiosidade: O Japão e um dos únicos paises em que na cultura antiga, a lua é representada por um deus masculino. Meu Preferido. *o*)

**Fundoshi: **Na época não havia cueca, eles usavam um pano enrolado envolta do quadril e dos orgãos sexuais de um geito especifico, era muito usado por samurais e nobres.

**Kami-Sama:** É um deus supremo sobre todos os outros, o termo pode ser usado por nós para chamar Deus.

**Sebbon: **Agulhas ninjas de 10 cm ou mais, muito finas e fáceis de esconder.

**Futon: **É mais ou menos como o nosso colchão, só que mais fino feito de pano e recheada de palha ou algodão ou outros panos.

**Xogum-Sama: **Sama é um sufixo usado após o titulo ou nome, significa maximo respeito e Xogum significa general das tropas imperiais.

**N/A :** Bem gente eu agradeço por tudo e vou me empenhar mais e mais para fazer Kizuna inesquecível pra vocês.

Oi Junne04 vc me ajuda muito mas vc n betou a tempo e eu n resisti espero q tenha gostado. Adorei a review.

Suas reviews me fazem sorrir a cada vez que vejo que chegou uma nova review, e tenho até ideias com elas pra fic .

Estive pensando e a Bia-chan( uma leitora do nyah minha) me apoiou em fazer uma enquete e caixinha de sugestões.

N 1: Quem deve ficar com quem?

N 2: O que vai acontecer?

N 3: Mais youkais na historia?

N 4: O que é o sonho do Naruto?

Se vocês acertaram ganham um pedaço e/ou informação sobre o próximo cap por PM e também desse jeito eu vou saber do que vocês gostam, mas já tenho alguns casais definidos e pode ter até um quadrado ou triangulo amoroso Rsrsrrsrs

E agora aos leitores fantasmas, eu sei que vocês estão aí! Obrigado por lerem, mas não faz mau mandar uma pequena review não é? Eu prometo responder todas.

tinha faltado uma parte do cap ai eu arrumei ta kissus

Agradeço por tudo viu ^.~

Kissus


	4. Chapter 3

**Bem** **vindos (as)** **a** **Kizuna**: **O** **Youko** **e** **O** **Hospedeiro** **capítulo** **3**

**N**/**A:** estou chateada pq n recebi nenhuma review mas estou postando pq eu vi no status q tem gente lendo mas mesmo assim n manda review, essa é a ultima vez q faço isso ta.

Meus amores eu não sei quando poderei postar novamente, por que minhas notas na escolas não foram tão boas como o aceitavel pelos meus pais... Mais enfim estou muito agradecida a quem e a quem deixou uma review também obviamente. Vcs estão no meu coração viu. ^.~

Gente tem um lemon que fiz com carinho de um de meus casais preferidos e um pov de outro personagem favorito meu. Me dem suas opiniões do que acharam por favor. Eu devo fazer mais lemons? Como posso melhorar? E os povs? Vcs querem que eu faça mais?

**Capítulo 3:**

**Os Amores Antigos, Os Novos **

**E**

**A Dor de Um Ferido Coração.**

Zabuza estava viajando há muitos dias.

Estava cansado, mas não iria parar nunca, não iria admitir parar tão perto de seu objetivo.

Ele sentia saudade daquele anjo de olhos azuis, que havia roubado toda a sua atenção no instante que o viu.

Viajou a cavalo e a pé sem parar, até que finalmente chegou a Konoha.

Havia feito isso por ele, o dono de seus pensamentos.

Já estava tudo resolvido em seu clã no País da Nevoa.

Ele enfim pode visitar seu menino, o pequeno Haku, na primeira oportunidade que havia surgido em anos. O líder de seu clã não havia permitido que pudesse ter um tempo livre tão cedo por causa das missões dadas pelo imperador.

Zabuza ainda se lembrava do dia em que o conheceu.

Pobre menino, porém também tão poderoso. Ele havia matado seus pais acidentalmente, em um momento de fúria. O encontrou chorando em frente à casa destruída, no meio da neve todo sujo de sangue.

Ele era um youkai um anjo da neve, isso devia ser um segredo absoluto, ele não tinha a idade pra desenvolver seus poderes que seria aos 21 anos.

O ser enfaixado o pegou em seus braços naquela noite.

Ele havia se tornado seu anjo que escolheu proteger e amar, porém não pôde ser por muito tempo, tinha muitas obrigações como líder do clã Kawa.

Por isso deixou seu menino aos cuidados de um amigo de confiança, Jiraya.

Haku se tornaria um onagata, mas o contrato já pertencia ao samurai enfaixado.

No exato mês em que a criança pisou em Kizuna pela primeira vez, as quantias mensais eram pagas assiduamente.

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo nada tirava a lembrança de Haku em sua mente.

O samurai era movido em sua direção como se já soubesse exatamente onde ele estava.

De longe, Zabuza podia ver a grande construção de quatro andares no melhor estilo japonês clássico. Somente o palácio imperial era maior que Kizuna, mas mesmo assim estava mais distante.

A casa de prazeres tinha suas telhas negras e as paredes vermelhas, havia muitas janelas e três portas de madeira com desenhos dourados.

Os jardins eram coloridos por várias flores e plantas de diversos tipos.

Konoha Não tinha construções tão imponentes, mas simpáticas também suas arvores de cerejeira lhe davam um charme e aroma especial.

O líder do clã Kawa foi recebido por uma oiran de cabelos rosa e olhos castanhos, com a face levemente pintada e o cabelo em coque.

- Seja bem vindo à Kizuna, me chamo Fue. Posso guardar sua espada?

Ele só negou em um aceno firme.

Essa era uma das sete espadas lendárias do elemento água, somente integrantes do seu clã detinha as sete.

A sua era a mais perigosa e preciosa, para qualquer um até mesmo segurar.

A oiran sorriu docemente, mas de dentro de sua manga, uma kunai escondida já estava empunhada, ela não iria fazer nada, mas ficaria vigiando o grande homem enfaixado.

Além dela, outros onagatas e oirans ficaram em sutil alerta, mesmo os que estavam com clientes no salão principal.

- Então, o que posso fazer pelo senhor?

- Eu gostaria de falar com o Jiraya-Sannin.

- Sim, por aqui. Deve ser um assunto importante...

Logo foi guiado para as escadas do segundo andar.

Taiuya bateu na porta e esperou.

Um Jiraya meio desarrumado apareceu momentos depois.

- Pois não? Ah é você Zabuza. Venha, entre. Obrigado, Taiuya-chan.

Ela o reverenciou e saiu.

No escritório estava Orochimaru de costas Ele tentava ajeitar o cabelo, soltando um coque meio desarrumado e profundamente corado. Quase foram pegos em um momento íntimo, finalmente havia cedido um pouco ao sentimento que martelava em seu coração.

- Me desculpem. Vou me retirar um instante.

Saiu, se dirigindo aos seus aposentos pessoais.

Estava feliz, pois conseguira se acertar com seu ninja de cabelos brancos.

Jiraya havia indicado uma almofada em frente a sua mesa do escritório.

- Presumo que queria saber sobre Haku. Ele está bem, é o melhor em artes ninjas e dança...

"Claro que é bom em tudo, pois é um prodígio perfeito", pensou o enfaixado.

- Posso vê-lo?

O Sannin ponderou um instante.

- Claro que sim, mas ele é muito novo para encontros em lugares fechados. Eu sugiro que seja no jardim, o que acha?

O samurai quase ficou ofendido.

Até parece que faria algo inadequado com o seu menino de nove anos, ainda não.

- Então que seja. - Estreitou os olhos em desdém.

- Naturalmente. - O sannin tentou ser o mais cordial o possível com o frio samurai. - Vou mandar alguém chamá-lo, não se preocupe. Creio eu que saiba a direção do jardim, não?

Afirmou em um aceno, já impaciente.

...O.o.o.O...

Haku estava brincando com Neji seu melhor amigo, fazendo desenhos e dobraduras que Tsuru-sama havia ensinado, pois mesmo sendo aprendizes em uma casa de prazer ainda eram crianças.

Todos ali em Kizuna deviam ter ao menos um melhor amigo, pois eram eles que vinham lhe ajudar depois de cada cliente, eram o apoio um do outro, eram confidentes e isso e bem acentuado nos ensinos de Kizuna.

Uma oiran havia ido lhe chamar.

O moreno de olhos azuis se levantou e saiu do quarto comunitário de aprendizes, se desculpando com Neji.

Ele reverenciou a oiran em respeito.

- Você tem visita, Haku-chan, ele está no jardim de narcisos. Quer que eu indique o caminho?

- Obrigado, mas vou sozinho.

- Certo, pode ir. - Disse a oiran de cabelos e olhos negros, Anko.

Haku, para quem visse de longe, parecia uma menina, pois seus cabelos já eram grandes desde quando chegou á Kizuna.

Ele era andrógino, quase efeminado, mas muito belo e único.

Foi andando rapidamente para o jardim, onde as lindas flores de narciso florescem.

Certamente o samurai enfaixado grande e forte, não combinava com o cenário tão cândido em que se encontrava.

O aprendiz de onagata começou a correr com as sandálias de madeira que faziam certo barulho, mas que ele gostava.

Alguns aprendizes preferiam as sandálias de palha, mas ele preferia esta, fazia-o parecer centímetros mais alto, ele adorava e quando crescessem todos usariam sandálias de madeira três vezes maior das que usava, ele estava ansioso por isso.

- Zabuza-sama, obrigado por ter vindo. – Disse, assim que parou em sua frente, queria abraçar seu Danna e salvador por isso o reverenciou com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

O maior deu de ombros, mas Haku conseguia ver o sorriso naqueles olhos mesmo com metade do rosto coberto por faixas.

- Você não cresceu tanto, espero que esteja se esforçando para ser o melhor, sabe que não admito que seja fraco. - Parecia frio, mas não sabia se expressar de outra forma.

- Sim, estou me esforçando bastante, mas a minha especialidade são as agulhas sebbon. Ninguém tem um lance tão preciso como o meu. Estou conseguindo controlar os jutsus que me ensinou secretamente. - sussurrou a ultima parte.

As mãos grandes lhe afagaram a cabeça.

- Sim seja o melhor, encante a todos, mas você sabe que é meu. Pois é meu maior trunfo e arma e sabe que será necessário para o futuro.

Mas o menino só sorria com esse tom possessivo, não tinha medo e achava até normal.

- Claro Zabuza-sama. O servirei ate minha morte.

...O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O...

No palácio imperial Konan descansava nua entre os braços do imperador, ambos ainda ofegantes e satisfeitos.

- Minha lady. - Nagato acariciava os peculiares fios azuis olhando para a janela perdido em pensamentos. Ele permanecia trancado em seus aposentos controlando seus corpos necromantes com a força de seu pensamento e alma, ninguém conhecia seu rosto verdadeiro, somente Konan.

- Humn? - respondeu sonolenta, estava muito cansada.

- Creio que há traidores do império em Konoha.

Ela despertou totalmente e se sentou olhando aquelas hipnotizantes espirais roxas.

-por que acha isso? Tento comandar e proteger todos na cidade com meus AMBUs.

Ele sorriu.

-Não se preocupe, eu Não desconfio de ti, querida. - beijou os lábios rosados e segurando sua fina cintura em proteção. - Quero que mobilize Hanrantsuki e Akatsuki em alerta, muitas coisas estão acontecendo e eu não consigo realmente ver. - Disse realmente serio seus poderes lhe permitiam ver um pouco do futuro graças à benção de Izanami da deusa da morte e mãe de todos os deuses. - Mas eu previ uma rebelião, ela está se formando rápido. Querem tomar meu trono, mas só não sei como e quando, preciso que me ajude e fique alerta, peça aos outros líderes para virem falar comigo esta noite, quero testar suas lealdades. Quero que encontre novos integrantes na Akatsuki que Não estejam em Kizuna, quero pessoas fortes e sem ligação nenhuma com a nobreza, eles treinaram durante a noite aqui mesmo no palácio só nós dois saberemos quem são.

Ela o beijou sentando em seu quadril.

-Sim, as suas ordens meu amado imperador- ela disse palavra a palavra lentamente o seduzindo, sua vida e lealdade somente pertenciam a ele.

...O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O...

Enquanto tinham seus tempos livres todos os aprendizes ficavam no quarto comunitário na maioria das vezes, principalmente nos dias em que Kizuna estava ativa, nenhum residente trabalhava as segundas durante o dia todo.

As festas e apresentações só ocorriam a noite, mas somente aos Dannas era permitido a entrada de dia.

Naruto estava estranhamente quieto hoje, parecia pensativo.

Sai e Sakura notaram isso.

- Naruto, você ta bem? - Falou a rosada.

Os três estavam no quarto comunitário mais afastado das outras crianças.

Ele sorriu sem muita vontade.

- Só estou tendo muitos pesadelos, Sakura-chan. Não se pleocupe comigo.

- O que é esse pesadelo? - Perguntou Sai enquanto desenhava em um pergaminho.

- Eu não sei dileito. Fico colendo e colendo, só ouvindo minha voz, glitando por ajuda e isso nunca tem fim. Eu só sonho com isso.

Sakura o abraçou.

- Não fica triste, isso passa. Deve significar alguma coisa, a gente está com você, certo?

Ela cutucou Sai, que só girou os olhos e bufou, assentindo logo depois.

Mas aquele sonho nunca iria embora.

...O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O...

Tsunade tinha saído a passeio com Shizune, sua assistente contratada para dar intermedio entre o imperador e Kizuna.

Já Orochimaru esperava Jiraya terminar a conversa sobre a compra do contrato de uma de suas oirans na sala de reuniões.

Estava impaciente desde que foram interrompidos pela entrada do ser enfaixado e gigantesco.

Fazia alguns dias desde o ocorrido.

Havia se decidido iria reconquistar o albino para si de novo.

O moreno havia se arrumado todo.

No cabelo fez uma trança enorme, que quase chegava ao chão.

Vestiu apenas uma camada de Kimono, os ombros e mangas arredondadas eram feitos de renda quase transparente na cor lilás.

O resto era branco, a renda descia em v por suas costas, até a base da coluna.

Não havia obi em sua vestimenta, usou um laço lilás na altura de seus finos quadris atrás, pois não era mais um prostituto de Kizuna.

Sua perna branca esgueirava-se pela fresta frontal do kimono a cada vez que andava.

Ele usava sua maquiagem habitual, mas sempre tão exótica.

Estava sentado sobre uma das baixas mesas de seu escritório.

Queria provocá-lo.

Dobrou a perna esquerda, mostrando-a inteira até a coxa tremendamente pálida pela fresta frontal do kimono, a perna direita estava pousada no chão a sua frente de maneira displicente.

Como se pressentisse, o ninja albino entrou no escritório e seu sorriso habitual se alargou ainda mais diante tão provocante cena, fazendo seu sangue ferver.

Fechou o trinco da porta e andou até seu almejado ofídio.

Orochimaru o desafiava com olhar como se fosse perigoso e tentador se aproximar.

Ele até lambeu os lábios de maneira lenta e sexy, sorrindo logo após.

- Está me provocando Orochi e sabe que dessa vez você não vai fugir de mim.

Orochimaru o chamou com um aceno do indicador.

- Claro querido. Venha aqui, está muito longe. Esta com medo? - Sorriu internamente tomando coragem. - Com certeza, juntos tudo fica mais interessante. - Lá estava mais uma de suas personalidades que só Jiraya conseguia trazer a tona.

Logo o albino estava sentado entre as pernas dele, cheirando aquele pescoço fino de um delicioso aroma, nem doce demais ou nem muito salgado, mas sim afrodisíaco.

Mordeu suavemente a clavícula pálida, enquanto suas mãos subiam o pano do kimono sensualmente.

Mãos delicadas seguraram lhe os cabelos, puxando com certa força e carinho.

- Foi estupidez minha, eu devia ter te atacado antes, não sei como aguentei tanto tempo sem você, meu Orochimaru. - Recebeu em resposta, um gemido rouco.

Seus lábios foram lambidos sensualmente por um experiente Orochimaru, que abriu mais as pernas, quase descobrindo toda pele de suas coxas e sua ereção.

- Me satisfaça, você sabe como fazer não é? - Perguntou malicioso.

- Sei, é claro. - Riu o maior, puxando o laço lilás.

Soltando todo o kimono que escorregou pelos braços brancos do outro, mostrando o delicado tórax e mamilos bem rosados.

Salivou de desejo.

A parte superior de seu kimono também foi tirada, mas seus músculos eram bem pronunciados e a pele bem mais bronzeada.

Beijaram-se, provando seus sabores em um beijo longo, mas calmo. Uma batalha em que não havia perdedores.

Foi o maior que partiu o beijo, suas mãos se fartaram com as nádegas macias e sua língua provocava os rosados botões.

Um gemido atrás do outro em notas longas e claras do moreno, que se segurava em Jiraya pelos cabelos e ombros. Arranhando-o até sangrar, numa paixão cega e única.

Os longos dedos acariciavam a cavidade quente entre as nádegas do menor, rodeando, provocando. Não fazendo nada ainda definitivo, somente tirando a sanidade de seu alvo, Orochimaru.

- Ahmn... Jira..ya... Chupe-me logo. – Mandou, sabendo que podia.

O albino sentado no chão e lambeu do joelho esquerdo até a virilha.

Levantou mais o pano que cobria o outro, libertando a ereção sem pelos e até mesmo consideravelmente grande.

As mãos deste agora lhe faziam carinho nos cabelos, olhou naqueles semicerrados olhos amarelos enquanto lambia toda a extensão de baixo a cima em um único movimento no túrgido membro.

Quem mandava ali era Orochimaru, mesmo sendo o passivo e Jiraya adorava dar prazer a ele.

Quando engoliu o membro, o sugou com força e o moreno teve que se apoiar com uma mão na mesa pra trás para não cair.

Era magnífico, sublime, a boca do sannin albino era tão quente e úmida, aquela língua lhe pressionava mais ainda contra o céu da boca.

Somente o ser de cabelos brancos lhe fazia sentir tão bem e tão querido.

Até o som dos gemidos do maior verberava em seu membro, lhe arrepiando inteiro. Minutos lentos e deliciosos se passavam, mãos grandes lhe apertavam as coxas. o maior com absoluta certeza no dia seguinte deixaria belas marcas roxas em Orochimaru.

De repente, foi libertado daquela boca e pressionado contra a mesa, sua cabeça quase ficou suspensa do outro lado, gemeu por aquela doce e repentina agressividade do outro.

- Deixe-me adiantar um pouco as coisas, Oro-chan. - A voz dele baixa e grossa.

Colocou as pernas em seus ombros e lambeu o almejado orifício.

Orochimaru suspirava.

Jiraya era tão bom nisso, o pior é que nem tinha em quê segurar-se, contorcia de prazer lentamente.

- Ji... Humn... Para, se não eu não vou aguentar... Ahmn...

O maior se levantou e tirou a calça, libertando o grande membro, duro de desejo.

Quando ia se aproximar, um pé em seu peito o fez parar e fazendo-o sentar no chão novamente.

Aceitou com uma interrogação no olhar, por toda aquela sensualidade potencializada do outro.

Orochimaru fez que o resto de seu kimono caísse ao chão e sentou no colo dele, uma perna de cada lado.

- Eu fico por cima hoje. - Riu de sua piada infame.

- Pensei que o pervertido da história era eu. - Enfatizou a frase.

Puxou o menor pra mais perto com uma mão em cada nádega, seus membros se roçando ao mínimo contato.

O moreno lambeu o pescoço do ninja albino, passando as mãos pelo tórax musculoso.

- Claro, havia me esquecido. Acho que você me corrompeu. - Ele elevou o corpo um pouco, para que o membro encaixasse no lugar correto. Desceu centímetro a centímetro, fazia tempo que não praticava aquilo. Estava apertado e difícil, mas ele adorava. Gemeu de dor e prazer sob o outro, que estava extasiado com a forte pressão daquela cavidade quente e gostosa.

Encostaram suas testas até que estivessem profundamente unidos.

Encostaram os lábios e depois se beijaram propriamente, um beijo afoito e sedutor.

O sannin das cobras abraçou o maior pelo pescoço que ele lhe abraçou pela cintura.

Com os corpos bem unidos, começaram a se mover. Para cima e para baixo, movimentos longos e lentos, porém fortes.

Gemidos quase iguais e freqüentes eram ouvidos, estava tão quente, tão delicioso. Movimentos repetitivos, uma dança de dois corpos consumidos pelo amor queimando pelo fogo da paixão, um ritmo constante.

- Orochi, que delícia... Humn...

- Meu amor... Aahmnn... - Estocadas cada vez mais rápidas e ditadas conforme suas necessidades. Ambos queriam atingir o limite da sanidade, o nirvana, o prazer absoluto.

Orochimaru sentia seu membro aprisionado entre os corpos lhe dava tanto prazer quanto as estocadas em sua próstata, gemendo cada vez mais alto.

Os movimentos eram quase tão rápidos quanto seus corações, custava abrir os olhos diante do prazer quase palpável.

- Te amo... - Enfim cedeu ao prazer, dizendo o que estava em seu coração. Seu corpo tremeu e contraiu, levando o outro ao prazer também, por segundos de diferença.

E ali, naquele momento, ambos alcançaram o céu.

- Eu o amo mais do que a minha vida, Orochimaru. - O albino pronunciou quando conseguiu falar.

...O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O...

Deidara dessa vez conseguiu sair de Kizuna com uma tutora que ia buscar um kimono na alfaiataria. Ele sempre tentava voltar a cidade pra observar e desejar secretamente as bonecas em exposição.

- Kin-San... Por favor, un, me deixa olhar as bonecas? Prometo Não sair daqui... Un deixa vai. - Pediu pra ficar em frente a loja de bonecas enquanto esperava, com seus Un's o deixando manhoso e que sempre consegue convencer qualquer um.

- Claro, mas já volto Dei-chan.

Dessa vez o loiro chegou bem mais perto, quase se encostando ao vidro, realmente estava fascinado com tão perfeitas bonecas, algumas tinham características youkais e alguns bonecos eram de animais.

Queria reproduzir essa perfeição em suas esculturas.

A arte é seu fascínio.

Adorava dançar e tocar.

Era o melhor, superando ate mesmo Haku, tudo em sua vida era arte, ele só queria expor suas esculturas, mas seria um onagata não um escultor, infelizmente.

Atrás das bonecas havia o ateliê em que três pessoas de cabelos ruivos trabalhavam.

O maior era dono e pai dos dois gêmeos, ele estava finalizando uma boneca com rosto de uma bela mulher de cabelos negros.

O gêmeo de cabelos bem curtos e o kanji de amor na testa, ele passava verniz em uma escultura de madeira distraído como se não estivesse muito a fim de fazer isso.

Já o outro gêmeo esculpia em madeira bruta o corpo de um novo boneco, muito concentrado e com precisão cirúrgica talhava lentamente.

Deidara ficou admirando com tanta precisão e concentração. A cor do cabelo daquele menino era mais vivo que sangue, era extremamente encantador.

O loiro queria saber o nome dele, queria olhar, contemplar aquele rosto de frente para admirá-lo como uma obra completa.

Após alguns segundos Sasori sentiu algo estranho, como se alguém o observasse, mas tinha que finalizar o contorno do tronco em mais um movimento extremamente preciso, pois o corpo de um boneco devia ser o mais parecido com o corpo humano perfeito. O pequeno ruivo artesão estudava todos os dias livros e livros sobre anatomia estudando espécie por espécie, as melhores técnicas para talhar, quais materiais imitavam a aparência perfeitamente, mas se fascinava com venenos também, sua mãe era boticária antes de morrer e lhe ensinou algumas coisas, o resto descobriu sozinho, Sasori é um menino muito inteligente e aplicado em seus estudos, aprendeu tudo praticamente sozinho, sua família Não teve dinheiro para pagar um mestre, mas ele e Gaara aprenderam a se virar pra ajudar o pai.

Logo havia terminado, largou o cinzel e se espreguiçou ouvindo seu pescoço e costas estralarem.

Seu pai lhe sorriu cansando e Gaara nem mesmo olhou pra si parecia perdido em pensamentos.

O sentimento de ser observado ainda persistia, olhou em volta lentamente observando as faces e olhos das bonecas a sua volta, olhares estáticos e imperfeitos.

Através do vidro da loja encontrou lindos olhos azuis, um azul perfeito e único claro e muito quente, a face perfeita e simétrica de pele suave de faces meio rosadas um boneco humano de fios dourados mais preciosos e brilhantes que o ouro, era aquele menino que via ah algum tempo, o observava durante algum tempo durante duas semanas.

Estava fazendo esboços dele pra produzir um boneco igual.

Levantou-se rapidamente e se aproximou da vitrine no pouco espaço entre dois brinquedos de madeira.

Decorava cada nuance daquela face perfeita.

Provavelmente ele Não iria ouvir nada então só sorriu.

Foi retribuído por um brilhante sorriso que fez aquecer toda sua alma.

Adorava olhar esse menino, ambos se falavam através de gestos pequenos se observando.

Uma oiran se aproximou dele e o chamou que se virou falando algo a ela e depois acenou a ruivo tendo de ir embora.

Sasori estranhou.

O loiro não podia ser filho da uma oiran, então logicamente para estar sob guarda de uma prostituta o loiro só poderia ser aprendiz.

O ruivo ficou assustado, como tanta beleza e perfeição poderia se tornar algo tocável por mãos que Não sabiam admirar a perfeição que ele era.

Ninguém poderia macular aquele menino.

Ele iria ser seu, para ser apreciado e amado corretamente.

Iria trabalhar duro para ser o melhor artesão de todo o pais e até do mundo para que comprasse aquele lindo menino para si.

...O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O...

**Pov** **Dan** **on**

...O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O...

Eu Não aguento mais, eu odeio fazer o que faço, mas Kizuna é minha casa e eu não tenho mais pra onde ir.

Era tão perfeito enquanto eu era só um aprendiz sonhador que teria um Danna e que ele me amaria como Iruka e muitos outros e outras aqui são amados.

Odeio ser desejado só pela aparência.

Odeio dançar para pessoas que só me querem ver nu.

Ninguém aqui, entre esses imundos clientes pervertidos que me assistem quando me apresento, ninguém, me quer pelo que sou. São todos uns frustrados filhos da mãe que procuram apenas sexo.

Eu odeio sexo, é sujo, sem sentido e corruptor.

O meu maior mártir é saber que dia após dia eu vou ter que fazer isso, vender meu corpo.

Estou perdendo a sanidade.

São poucas as coisas que me fazem querer continuar e não perder minha identidade. Minhas crianças tão puras, intocadas e sonhadoras, eu queria tanto que Não passassem por isso, eu os amo e os protegerei enquanto ainda for tempo.

Mais uma vez em atos mecânicos me vejo seguindo ao meu inferno particular com um cliente qualquer.

Não faço questão de saber o nome de nenhum, se me dizem já esqueço em segundos depois ou nem ouço.

Tento me desprender da realidade enquanto mãos quaisquer tocam minha pele com luxuria.

Não há carinho.

Alguns são rápidos outros demorados.

Mas parece que hoje vai ser torturante.

Nem olho seus rostos.

Todos são sombras de meus pesadelos.

Sinto o bafo quente em minha nuca e ele apalpando minhas coxas já nuas, eu nem mesmo sinto mais prazer, mas consigo disfarçar suspirando de decepção e frustração.

Percebo que todos esses desgraçados estúpidos preferem as posições humilhantes, posições em que somente eles tenham controle.

Estou novamente de quatro, meus cabelos dessa vez cobrem minha face.

Ele entra em mim.

Todas às vezes doem.

Acho que estou sangrando, me sinto fraco e sujo.

Essa coisa miserável e estúpida que se move dentro de mim me dá náuseas, rezo aos deuses que conheço que essa tortura que me mata pouco a pouco acabe.

Enfim finalmente termina, não sei quanto tempo depois, pra mim pareceu uma eternidade.

Quando ele se afastou uma distancia considerável me virei deitado e sem forças e sorri como se tivesse gostado, mas não, eu odiei.

Ele murmurou algo como um elogio ou algo assim.

Respirei fundo e acenei que sim.

- Arigatou gozaimassu. - Eu disse tão mecanicamente como sempre.

Ele me deu um presente que deixou ao lado do futon e saiu.

Comecei a chorar, mesmo depois de tanto tempo eu chorava, eu Não sabia o porquê, eu já devia ter me acostumado, minhas lagrimas se cristalizam ao tocar o ar, eu nunca soube o porquê, eu tenho uma caixa cheia delas.

Senti que pouco tempo depois Iruka veio me ver.

Ele me abraçou e me deu carinho chorando comigo.

Ele é como um irmão mais velho que nunca tive, dessa vez o Danna dele não estava com ele, por isso pode vir me ver.

Ele me ajudou a levantar para ir ao ofuro atrás do biombo do meu quarto.

Ajudou-me a tomar banho como se fosse um pai dando banho em seu filho.

Depois recolheu todas as lagrimas as guardando para mim, esse segredo é meu e dele, ninguém mais pode saber.

Os próprios sofredores como eu, são minha família, eles me conhecem e me entendem, por isso, eu jamais fugiria.

Só quero alguém que me ame e me proteja, pois não tenho mais forças e posso sucumbir à loucura.

Só há o frio que me consola e um irmão que chora comigo.

...O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O...

**Pov** **Dan** **of**

...O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O...

Mais uma vez o pequeno loiro acordou assustado, era muito escuro e sozinho em seus sonhos.

Mesmo que o sonho fosse igual todas às vezes, ele ainda não se acostumou.

Todos os outros aprendizes dormiam. De dois a quatorze anos, eram cerca de vinte cinco crianças.

Seu futon ficava bem perto da janela ao lado do futon da Sakura, sua melhor amiga, e da Karin, uma menina bem chata.

Ele não queria dormir, pelo menos à noite ele podia observar os outros sem ser repreendido e ver a lua na fresta da janela.

Mas sempre se sentia sozinho.

Todos ali tinham uma história, um lugar de onde vieram e até mesmo de seus pais.

Já Naruto, não tinha nada antes de Kizuna, pois chegara com alguns meses de vida somente.

Para si, suas figuras paternas eram Iruka, Dan, Kakashi, Orochimaru, Jiraya e às vezes Tsunade.

Mas eles eram tutores de todos os outros também.

Ele não tinha ninguém especial.

Jiraya lhe disse uma vez que ele podia escolher ser ou não um onagata.

Algumas aulas eram obrigatórias para ele como história, leitura, matemática e arte ninja.

Mas ele gostava de dançar e de aprender tocar instrumentos. Embora não gostasse das aulas de maquiagem e de etiqueta, mas fazia mesmo assim.

Achava lindas as apresentações dos residentes mais velhos, todos produzidos em kimonos perfeitos.

Ele gostava das cores azul laranja e preto e um dia acharia um kimono lindo pra dançar com essas cores.

Estava deixando o cabelo crescer como os outros, que já chegava aos ombros. Ele queria ser tão aplaudido e querido como os mais velhos eram.

Um dia, pelo menos, queria ser o melhor de Kizuna.

Decidiu naquela mesma noite que seria o onagata mais belo e apreciado pela casa.

Claro que ele não sabia nada sobre o que era realmente ser um onagata, ainda mais em sua cabeça de três anos.

Mas esse se tornou seu maior objetivo.

:...O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O...

...**Quatro** **anos** **depois**...

...O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O...

Itachi Uchiha estava em missão no país da água com um companheiro samurai chamado Kisame, que era estranhamente azul, mas muito habilidoso, o melhor do Clã Kawa, ou seja, o líder.

Era uma missão simples de reconhecimento, para futuramente um pergaminho ser roubado e levado ao imperador com informações importantes pelos AMBU.

De dia eram os samurais que faziam missões e os AMBU agiam de noite.

Itachi não estava tendo problemas, mas sua cabeça estava em outro lugar.

Constantemente a imagem de seu irmão de oito anos, Sasuke, lhe vinha à mente.

Sabia que era errado sentir mais do que amor de irmão por ele, mas havia sim algo mais.

Negava a si mesmo a maior parte do tempo e se reprimia perto dele, eram oito anos de diferença de entre eles.

Alguma coisa estava errada, ele sentia.

Seu clã estava em perigo, seu irmão estava em perigo.

Ele tinha que voltar.

...**Kizuna**...

**N/A:** Leiam os avisos ta!

Meus amados Fic-readers espero que tenham gostado do cap, dessa vez não tem o significado das palavras em japonês pq eu to sem tempo, bem pelo ao menos eu consegui postar quatro caps nesse mes rsrrsrs mas so vou postar talvez novamente dia trinta (meu aniversario) se eu chegar a 25 reviews e mais uma recomendaçao ate la.(vou postar do pc da escola provavelmente) Ta to pedindo demais, mas prometo postar se fizerem isso de presente pra mim, no proximo cap muitas coisas estão acontecendo mais personagens nvs(tem um monte) e mais romances.

por favor deixem reviews eu consigo ver vc no status da fic por favo T.T

Então me digam o que acharam desse e se eu devo fazer mais lemons pq estou insegura com isso ainda.

**Ps:** Quem ama o Dan me perdoe, alguém tinha que sofrer na fic rsrsrsrrs.

**Kissus** **no** **bumbum** **XD**


	5. Chapter 4

N/A: bem queridas (os) me desculpem o atraso e que os outros caps já estavam pré-prontos, mas esse aqui está 70% novinho em folha.

Demorei por inúmeros motivos, desde trabalho de escola até bloqueio pra escrever.

Não tem lemon porque vcs não me deram 25 reviews, mas mês que vem tem.

Capítulo 4

Os Uchihas, Os Prostitutos e o Sonho.

...

Um menino de lindos cabelos negros como a profunda escuridão e brilhantes olhos como preciosas pedras de ônix, estava voltando do dojo* de samurais para casa, pois estava treinando para se tornar um samurai, como muitos de seus parentes eram.

Ele era ótimo, o melhor da turma iniciante.

Ele andava tranquilamente sozinho pelo caminho de terra que levava as terras de seu clã, não se preocupava, pois ninguém entrava no distrito de sua família sem ser da família ou que tenha permissão.

Quando entrou no distrito Uchiha, estranhou o silêncio, isso não era normal, mas continuou andando.

Não havia animais em lugar algum, seja de estimação ou selvagens. E nem mesmos os corvos que eram mensageiros de sua família estavam sobrevoando seu clã como sempre faziam.

Logo o moreno avistou uma pessoa sentada no chão ao longe, mais parecia estar dormindo debaixo de uma grande cerejeira. Ele se animou um pouco afinal devia ser impressão sua que tudo estava diferente.

A cada passo que dava, conseguia ver melhor.

Estava quase aliviado de encontrar alguém.

Era uma amiga sua, vestida de um quimono branco e vermelho, ela era Tão bonita, pele branca e feições arredondadas como as bonecas, tinha ouvido que ela seria sua prometida quando crescessem e ele achou estranho, mas não sentia nada diferente por ela, deu de ombros era muito novo pra pensar nisso.

Após conseguir vê-la voltou a ficar preocupado.

Primeiro estranhou a falta de movimento dela, não havia respiração, os olhos estavam semicerrados e seu corpo parecia jogado ali, não era uma posição boa pra dormir.

E era tudo muito estranho em sua opinião.

Começou a arfar, era tudo muito esquisito.

O padrão daquela estampa vermelha aumentava estranhamente, havia um corte pequeno na altura do peito.

Era dali que a mancha se alastrava, era sangue.

Quando percebeu, gritou horrorizado.

Começou a correr em direção à sua casa.

Estava apavorado.

No caminho, havia muitos outros corpos, todos de seu clã de sua família.

Conhecia todos os rostos sabia os nomes deles, isso só poderia ser um pesadelo.

Corria e chorava, havia sangue em todo lugar, suas sandálias de palha e kimono estavam sujos do sangue que respingava quando pisava nas poças avermelhadas ao correr.

Será que seu oni-chan* estava bem? E seus pais? Isso martelava na cabeça do pequeno moreno Tão assustado com o que via.

Queria chegar a sua casa e que eles lhe falassem que tudo era mentira.

Sua cabeça doía, não podia ser verdade.

Itachi, Itachi, Itachi.

Era o nome que lhe vinha à mente, o de seu irmão. Ele não podia estar ali, tinha saído em missão. Mas e se estivesse?

O que será que aconteceu?

Quem fez isso?

Parou em frente à porta de sua casa, tinha medo de ver o que tinha dentro.

De olhos fechados, empurrou a porta e as lágrimas não cessavam.

Pisou em algo grudento e abriu os olhos, pisava em sangue espesso e quase seco.

- Otou-san*! Oka-san*! Por favor, me digam que está tudo bem. - Já começara a se desesperar, não houve respostas. - Itachi-ni-saaaaan- Chamou gritando angustiado.

Vacilante seguiu a trilha do líquido avermelhado segurando o kimono de treino, para se estabilizar, porque tremia.

Ficou em choque com o que viu.

Seus pais sagravam pela garganta. O brilho de seus olhos, não mais existiam, ambos estavam encostados um no outro, semimortos, mas respiravam superficialmente. Agonizando até o ultimo fio que os ligava a vida se romper.

Um homem de olhos vermelhos, com longos cabelos negros e repicados estava atrás deles, em pé.

Segurava um punhal e uma katana* encharcada de sangue, assim como toda roupa. Vestido com o kimono tradicional de samurai de seu clã, o mesmo clã que traia.

O homem lambia a mão cheia do líquido vital, parecia um louco, algo que realmente era.

Ele era um Uchiha.

O assassino olhou para criança, distraído, este lhe parecia muito belo e jovem. Não demonstrava o mínimo de perigo para si. Talvez futuramente o usasse para seu próprio interesse.

Não faria mal aos seus planos se um ou dois Uchihas sobreviverem.

Não sobrou ninguém de seu clã com poder para derrota-lo, e isso é algo a menos para se irritar.

Pegou a criança em choque e estática pelo pescoço, usando de suas habilidades sharingan* para apagar as memórias do menino, o sufocando o suficiente ao mesmo tempo, para que ele desmaiasse.

Iria leva-lo a um lugar bem interessante.

Um lugar cheio de inimigos, aliados e traidores.

.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.

Itachi entrou no palácio imperial, escoltado por dois soldados da guarda imperial, junto à Kisame que parecia muito interessado na cidade de Konoha.

Eles conseguiram realizar a missão perfeitamente e fizeram até mais do que o esperado, mas o Uchiha sentia um aperto bem forte em seu coração.

Se não fosse pelas formalidades, já teria acabado logo com isso e voltado para casa.

Diante do Imperador, ajoelharam-se e fizeram uma vênia.

O "Imperador" era um pouco intimidador com seus olhos roxos espiralados e os longos cabelos alaranjados, sentado rigidamente, cheio de piercings no rosto.

Era o quinto corpo necromante do verdadeiro imperador, Dein, ele vestia um quimono negro com bordados dourados de quatro camadas, uma katana e uma zakishi* repousavam ao seu lado. Elevado por quatro degraus em seu trono real.

Konan estava em um pedestal abaixo, toda vestida de azul e negro ao lado esquerdo de seu "Danna". Ela participava da maioria das reuniões no palácio imperial.

A Imperatriz estava ao lado oposto à oiran, vestida de dourado e branco, tinha cabelos negros, um rosto comum e conformado. Ela era de origem nobre, mas até hoje nunca havia conseguido gerar filhos.

Aquele "homem" que estava ao trono, nem sequer a tocou depois da lua de mel. Muitas "ele" vezes esquecia-se do nome dela ou nem a dirigia a palavra.

Depois das formais apresentações os dois samurais começaram a relatar todo o ocorrido.

Algo que demorou um pouco e lhes foram servidos chá enquanto isso.

- Hoshigaki Kisame, pode se retirar suas recompensas já estão em seu clã no país da Névoa, pode permanecer em Konoha enquanto quiser, fez um bom trabalho. Será requisitado o trabalho de seu clã em breve. Uchiha fique um momento.

Kisame fez outra vênia e se retirou silencioso, iria aproveitar e conhecer a capital e suas tão famosas "atrações".

- Ojou-sama*, creio que acabei o relatório. Ha algo mais que posso fazer por ti, vossa majestade? - Já estava impaciente e queria voltar para casa, mas usou toda sua paciência para não ser rude ao imperador.

- Não Uchiha, este assunto não está relacionado à missão. Houve um ataque em Konoha, especificadamente no distrito dos clãs. - O necromante era frio e contou tudo de uma vez. - Foi em seu clã, nenhum sobrevivente de sua família foi encontrado. Você é o último Uchiha.

Itachi colocou uma mão no lugar em cima do peito, onde ficava o coração, que havia falhado uma batida.

Respirou fundo.

Essa havia sido uma noticia chocante, absurda, mas seus pressentimentos havia lhe avisado antes.

Todos estavam mortos e ele não pode fazer nada.

Mas como? Seu clã não era fraco, havia sobrevivido inteiro na tragédia a Konoha há sete anos.

E acima de tudo Sasuke não podia estar morto, isso lhe era inconcebível.

Não poderia viver sem seu irmão que era seu objetivo de conquista, proteção e principalmente alvo de seu coração.

Sabia que entraria em colapso, mas suspirou fundo e continuou com sua expressão séria.

- Encontraram o corpo de meu irmão? - Sua voz saiu um pouco vacilante. Mirou o chão fixamente, tentando se acalmar.

- Infelizmente ele foi o único não encontrado. Mas os cento e doze outros corpos foram achados, contando com as crianças e os recém-nascidos. Nada foi roubado ou destruído.

Nada roubado, somente sua família de seu convívio e seu irmão.

Nada foi destruído, só seu coração e tudo que ele conheceu como lar um dia.

Odiou o cinismo do Imperador.

Mas se seu irmão Sasuke não estava entre os corpos achados, tinha uma chance de ele estar vivo.

O ultimo Uchiha morreria procurando se ainda houvesse uma chance.

Ele Não iria desistir.

...

Naruto tentava acertar kunais e sebbons* no alvo em um difícil movimento de dança, estava treinando as lições avançadas, sozinho.

Ninguém o ensinou, ele aprendia observando seus tutores treinarem escondidos.

Ele estava treinando na parte de trás da casa de prazeres nos jardins dos fundos na divisa para floresta.

Desde o dia que se decidiu ser o melhor onagata de todos, se aplicava ainda mais nas lições e sempre cuidando de sua aparência.

Haku era o melhor aprendiz de todas as idades ainda e deidara rivalizava com ele bem de perto principalmente na dança.

Respeitava ambos, mas havia uma boa amizade e rivalidade entre eles.

Quando conseguiu acertar uma única vez ficou bastante feliz com isso, pois era muito difícil, em um movimento sutil durante em uma volta de si mesmo deslizava as sebbons do kimono com a mão esquerda para a mão direita sutilmente olhando para o suposto alvo em todo momento e logo em seguida atirar no centro do alvo, que no caso era uma arvore comum que tinha escolhido.

Minutos depois parou para respirar, estava suando de tanto esforço, ninguém podia saber que treinava sozinho, se esforçava em dobro pra fazer tudo mais que perfeito nas aulas.

Espreguiçou-se manhoso, pois já estava com fome e sono.

Ouviu um som abafado que veio do lado da floresta, o som de algo pesado sendo jogado no chão.

Curioso como sempre Naruto logo foi atrás do que produziu o ruído.

Criança como ainda era, esqueceu-se de ficar em posição de luta, mas ainda levava as armas em mãos.

Não teve que andar muito para ver um relevo diferente nas sombras sobre a floresta. Era algo estático e não muito grande.

O loiro chegou perto para observar melhor, não tinha medo de nada,.

A sombra era um menino como ele, jogado no chão da floresta, todo ensanguentado e pálido.

O menino tinha cabelos negros e curtos, bem repicados atrás, era muito bonito e parecia muito frágil.

Ajoelhou-se perto dele sujando seu kimono azul de obi laranja e cutucou a criança com o dedo para ver se estava vivo.

O menino gemeu de dor e Kitsune sorriu. Bem, ele estava bem machucado Porém estava vivo pelo menos.

- Ei, você pode me ouvir?

Não obteve resposta, então impulsivo como é sacudiu o moreno que gemeu dolorido e abriu os olhos.

Por um momento Kitsune pensou que fossem vermelhos, mas eram negros.

- Você está bem? Quem é você? - perguntou inclinando a cabeça de maneira fofa como so ele sabia fazer.

O menino se sentou e segurou a cabeça com uma expressão confusa depois logo olhou o loiro.

- Ah... Ai... Eu não sei... Fala baixo. - sua voz estava rouca e sua garganta doía. - Onde estou?

Naruto se levantou e ajudou o moreno a se levantar.

- Aqui é Kizuna, um lar de muitas pessoas legais. Aprendemos muitas coisas, atendemos clientes, mas essa parte eu não entendi muito. Ah, quase esqueci, me chamo Naruto. É sério que você não se lembra do seu nome? Deve ser filho de alguém importante, porque está vestindo com roupa de samurai. - Começou a tagarelar como sempre, já levando o outro para dentro da casa.

O moreno não se lembrava de nada, mas gostou do loiro tagarela que lhe encontrou.

.0.o.o.0.0.o.o.0.

Mais uma vez a noite chegava dando passagem ao reino de Tsukiyomi*, a lua esplendorosa do Japão.

Toda a capital se transformava a noite, lanternas de papel eram penduradas pela cidade com as velas já acesas, iluminando as arvores de cereja, dando um ar sobrenatural a Konoha.

Essa noite especificamente estava muito fria e parecia que talvez fosse nevar, Porém estava em agosto na primavera, não no inverno.

Kizuna estava iluminada por chouchins* vermelhas e grandes, isso significava que estava atendendo clientes aquela noite.

Porém ainda eram sete horas e os clientes só chegavam a nove, os empregados e alguns residentes davam os últimos retoques no salão e na recepção, toda a decoração era dourada e vermelha com detalhes negros e brancos, o símbolo do império estava sutilmente colocado em todo o lugar, demonstrando a lealdade e poder de Kizuna.

No segundo andar Kimimaru, Deidara, Ino, Haku, Hidan, Neji e Sai estavam se arrumando.

Hoje o Sai seria permitido participar das festas à noite pela primeira vez sendo que já tinha dez anos, mas antes dos quinze eles só serviam chá e faziam apresentações, no maximo conversavam com os clientes.

Era uma forma de apresentar os futuros onagatas e oirans aos clientes de uma maneira que não os expusessem muito, dessa maneira ela teriam pretendentes a Dannas mais facilmente.

Os aprendizes menores de dez anos tinham que permanecer no dormitório comunitário das oito a seis da manha, nenhum cliente sequer podia ver as crianças e as crianças não podiam ver os clientes nem o que eles faziam com os residentes da casa. Eles tinham que permanecer puros e intocados ate a cerimônia do mizuague.

Naruto se sentia um pouco amuado com isso por que queria se apresentar logo, mas havia se conformado, pois só faltavam três anos.

O loiro ajudava o moreno que havia achado perto da floresta a trocar alguns curativos, ele tinha algumas costelas quebradas e o pescoço cheio de hematomas.

Na maior parte do tempo dormia, Orochimaru-sama havia permitido que ele ficasse sem perguntar muito e sempre ajudando no que fosse preciso.

O loiro cuidava do menino com carinho, pois ele poderia ser um amigo pra si.

.0.o.0.0.o.0..

Iruka já estava pronto, seu kimono era todo em cobre de três camadas, realçando sua pele pálida e macia, seu obi era dourado e as camadas por dentro eram brancas e douradas respectivamente, seus cabelos estavam soltos e ondulados, ele usava apenas um lápis preto envolta dos olhos impressionantemente castanhos e poderosos.

O seu Danna viria esta noite, Porém a negócios com convidados especiais do imperador para mostrar Kizuna a eles.

E ele, Iruka, iria estar em companhia a seu Danna, servindo sake e sendo exibido com orgulho e carinho por Kakashi.

Mas nesse momento o castanho tentava convencer Dan a não trabalhar essa noite.

- Dan! Os sennins te deram folga hoje! É seu aniversario de 21 anos. Por favor, não se torture ao menos hoje.

Dan forçou um sorriso simples a seu melhor amigo.

- Tudo bem Iru-chan eu não vou atender nenhum cliente hoje, só vou me apresentar. Sinto que hoje à noite esta perfeita e eu quero dançar em honra do nascimento dos três deuses que, coincidentemente, cai no mês do meu aniversario. Eu fiz uma promessa de dançar todas as noites em homenagem a eles nesse mês. - Disse olhando seu amigo através do espelho.

- Certo tudo bem. Quando quer você e pior que o Naruto. - O castanho disse com carinho. Não iria perguntar qual a promessa que Haiwa havia feito, pois sabia que ele não lhe diria. - Então depois que se apresentar venha me fazer companhia no salão. Meu Danna trará convidados do império hoje e eu preciso distraí-los enquanto ouvimos o que eles dizem.

- Tá eu vou então. Faz tempo que não tenho e alguma conversa decente com alguém de fora de Kizuna. - Dan parecia melancólico e triste, mas isso exaltava sua beleza exponencialmente.

Iruka o abraçou protetor.

- Ah Dan eu rezo para que encontre alguém que ame e cuide de você, como Kakashi san faz comigo, Dan.

Já o azulado suspirou.

Ele também esperava isso.

.0.o.0.0.o.0..

Itachi Uchiha não estava nem aí pra prostituta nenhuma.

Ele queria voltar para o distrito Uchiha e tentar achar alguma pista que indicasse onde estava o seu irmão.

Seria uma desfeita ao imperador se não fosse a Kizuna esta noite.

Estava acompanhando o xogum que era um amigo e mestre.

E também Kisame, seu parceiro de missão, que parecia muito interessado no prostíbulo mais conhecido do Japão e seu mais fiel samurai do clã Kawa*, Zabuza Momochi, que viera escolta-lo de volta ao país da névoa e aproveitar para ver seu lindo menino Haku.

O samurai moreno nunca tinha vindo a Kizuna pois não teve necessidade ou curiosidade de se aproximar de um prostíbulo, mesmo que fosse de luxo.

Não tinha olhos para mais nada desde que Sasuke havia nascido.

Eles se aproximavam em dois hikishas*.

Um privilégio cedido a eles pelo imperador, que os samurais e até o xogum achavam uma frescura desnecessária.

..0.o.0.o.o.0.o.0..

Orochimaru estava "distraído" naquele momento assim como Jiraya.

Logo ele não percebeu que o recém-contratado servo de Kizuna espiava o momento íntimo dos dois e nem quando algumas pastas foram roubadas do seu escritório, documentos muito bem guardados referentes à ANBU.

O novo servo de Kizuna tinha aparecido há alguns dias atrás, pedindo qualquer emprego para ajudar na limpeza, cozinha ou qualquer trabalho braçal, pois não tinha a beleza ou treinamento para se tornar um onagata.

Penalizada Tsunade aceitou, justamente quando Orochimaru e Jiraya estavam em missão.

Até hoje nunca nenhum dos dois tinha realmente visto ele.

Seu nome era Tobi, alguém muito "inocente" e de fala infantil, mas muito simpático.

Ele usava uma máscara laranja em formato de uma espiral deixando somente seu olho esquerdo aparecer, o interessante era que não se podia ver a face dele de forma alguma.

.o.0.o.0.0.o.0.o.

Logo os clientes começavam a chegar, recebidos pelas mais belas beldades do País do Fogo, todos tão lindos e perfeitos que pareciam ser sobrenaturais.

Yamato levava seu discípulo Kabuto do clã Tsuchi*, pela primeira vez a Kizuna, pois havia completado quinze anos e esse era o seu presente pra ele, porém é claro aproveitaria para se divertir um pouco.

Kabuto até que parecia estar entediado e a todo instante ajeitava os óculos no nariz.

Por muitas vezes seu mestre Yamato tinha ideias meio desmioladas e cabia a ele, arcar com as consequências por isso.

- Bem vindos a Kizuna, é uma honra que tenham vindo aqui está noite. - A voz era baixa e abafada, porém doce.

Imediatamente Yamato fixou seu olhar no ser que os recebia na porta.

Nunca tinha visto alguém tão lindo em Kizuna antes.

Ficou encantado pela expressão um pouco vazia, mas os profundos olhos negros que realmente expressavam todo aquele ser.

Era um aprendiz, pois o obi branco era amarrado para trás, vestia um kimono preto que arrastada no chão como os lindos cabelos lizos e negros.

O samurai queria tocar aquela pele alva e macia.

Consolar e fazer alguma emoção aparecer naquela face tão bela.

Ambos os clientes fizeram uma reverência rápida em resposta ao que receberam.

- Eu me chamo Tsuchi Yamato e gostaria de sua companhia. Você poderia tomar chá comigo está noite? - Disse o castanho samurai em um formal convite ao aprendiz de onagata ou oiran, ele ainda sabia.

- Eu adoraria Tsuchi-san. Chamo-me Nekuro*. - O pior era, que o ser tão belo a sua frente, não se referia a si no masculino ou feminino.

Kabuto já percebendo que estava sendo ignorado seguiu para o salão principal deixando seu mestre pra trás.

A musica do festival da primavera estava sendo tocado em shamisen e koto por Hidan e Neji.

Kin dançava a musica clássica e bela.

Ela era uma habilidosa dançaria utilizando seus encantos sensuais, levando muitos clientes à loucura.

Era a apresentação de abertura.

O filho mais novo do líder do clã Tsuchi logo havistou alguém conhecido.

Era seu tio, irmão do meio de seu pai, chamado de Mizuki. Um samurai, alto, forte, e muito bonito.

Ele bebia sake e passava uma das mãos nas coxas da oiran em seu colo por cima do kimono rosa e às vezes por baixo.

Taiuya beijava o pescoço dele e lhe abraçava fortemente. Mizuki era o seu novo Danna e era ele que ela amava de verdade.

Claro que ela era grata por seu primo ter lhe comprado o mizuague, pois foi carinhoso e gentil; no entanto ela descobriu o amor nos braços dele seu amado samurai.

- Konbawa* Mizuki, Fue-san.

Ambos sorriram ao jovem que havia acabado de chegar.

-Konbawa Kabuto-chan. Venha, sente-se conosco. - Disse o Tsuchi mais velho. - Esta noite há muitas opções, querido sobrinho, o que pretende escolher? Oirans ou onagatas?

Kabuto ficou um pouco constrangido, pois seu tio era muito invasivo em horas indevidas na maioria das vezes.

- Não sei ainda tio, vou observar primeiro.

Fue sorriu e sussurou no ouvido de seu Danna que deixasse o menino em paz, pois certamente, seria a primeira vez dele.

E soube que seria atendida, porque recebeu um beijo quente que a fez perder o ar.

Logo após Yamato veio sentar-se junto a eles com Nekuro, ou seja, Sai.

..o.0.0.o.0.0.o..

O Xogum assim que pisou os pés em Kizuna, foi recebido por seu amado onagata, lindo e sexy como sempre.

- Muito obrigada por ter vindo essa noite meu Danna, eu estava com saudades. - O castanho abraçou o maior sendo acolhido por braços fortes que lhe apertaram a cintura. Iruka beijou os lábios de Kakashi ainda sobre o pano com a intensidade de sua paixão.

- Eu também estava com saudades Hatsuyu. - Seu único olho visível estava focado na face tão bela de sua propriedade, Iruka.

O onagata logo percebeu os outros clientes que eram os convidados de seu Danna.

Separou-se com receio dele e reverenciou os outros três samurais. Todos eles com aparências bem peculiares, principalmente o maior deles com pele azul.

- Bem vindos a Kizuna, creio que irão gostar do que podemos oferecer aos senhores. Por favor, sigam-me. - Disse cordialmente.

Os guiou ao salão principal que estava muito cheio naquela noite.

Todos eles se sentaram a maior mesa que ficava de frente ao palco, tendo assim a melhor visão.

.o.0.o.0.0.o.0.o...

Haku estava sendo paquerado por um cliente, mas ele recusava educadamente cada pergunta e proposta que lhe era feita.

Estava de mau-humor, embora não transparecesse isso.

Seu Danna não havia vindo esse mês ainda e por isso estava muito receoso de que ele não o quisesse mais.

O lindo aprendiz de olhos azuis foi à cozinha pegar um pouco de chá para servir a mesas e para fugir do irritante cliente.

Hoje Haku parecia excepcionalmente distraído e não olhava ninguém realmente.

Não estava com paciência para ficar no salão, mas teria que aguentar.

Derrepente esbarrou em alguém e por pouco foi ao chão, quase derramando o chá quente, mas mãos grandes lhe seguraram.

- Por favor, me desculpe. - Disse em voz baixa sem olhar pra ninguém com vergonha.

- Olhe pra mim. - O menino reconheceu a voz e olhou surpreso pra cima.

Seu mestre estava ali, finalmente.

Seu coração palpitava loucamente em felicidade por isso. Deu a ele o seu mais lindo sorriso.

- Zabuza-sama. - Exclamou sem palavras.

O enfaixado tinha ido até ele assim que o viu entrar no salão. Estava preocupado por não o ter visto antes.

- Estava a sua procura, venha sentar-se. Estou a trabalho infelizmente, mas você vai ficar comigo a noite inteira. - Disse em seu jeito autoritário.

- Sim Zabuza-sama tudo que quiser. - Haku era hipnotizado por ele.

O amava mais do que tudo e sempre iria fazer o que ele pedisse.

.0.o.0.o.o.0.o.0..

Depois de inúmeras apresentações e danças dos aprendizes e dos residentes, era a vez de Dan se apresentar, ou seja, as atividades de Kizuna estavam pra acabar. Muitos clientes ja tinham ido usufruir dos prostitutos nos quartos, porém alguns ainda ficaram para observar as apresentações e beber até o fim da noite.

Dan pela primeira vez estava usando um kimono negro, que arrastava no chão.

A camada interna era branca contrastando com o obi, que era dourado com o laço gigante na frente. Seus ombros suaves e pálidos estavam à mostra, suas pernas estavam cobertas por meias sete oitavos negras.

Ele iria dançar sem nenhum tipo de arma ou objeto, somente seu corpo expressando a arte de sua dança.

Ele era o professor de dança e ritmo dos aprendizes, todos eles amavam Dan.

As velas foram apagadas deixando somente as lanternas de papel do palco acesas.

As janelas estavam abertas deixavam o frio daquela noite estranha, entrar.

Esta noite Haiwa era uma das apresentações principais e mais aguardadas.

E somente porque não poderia ser tocado por ninguém esta noite, todos iriam querê-lo.

Iriam voltar quantas vezes fosse possível para provar o quanto Dan podia ser delicioso e sexy.

Dessa vez quem tocava era:

Orochimaru no shamisen, Tsunade no koto e Taiuya na flauta, ela era a melhor flautista de toda a capital.

A melodia coincidia exatamente com os movimentos suaves que Dan fazia.

Suas pernas apareciam pelo kimono mostrando as coxas roliças em uma dança provocante.

Era um ritmo lento e até melancólico.

O onagata rebolava e girava em movimentos perfeitamente sincronizados com a musica.

Seus longos fios azuis-claros balançavam a cada movimento, nenhum cliente conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

Dan não olhava pra ninguém, pois nenhum deles era importante, não para si.

O vento começou a se mover lá fora conforme a dança que ocorria dentro de Kizuna.

Dan despertava seus poderes e nem percebia.

A tempestade chegava à medida que a musica acelerava.

Naquele momento, vinte e um anos de vida aquele anjo da neve completava.

Somente três pessoas na plateia percebiam o que estava acontecendo.

O ar frio invadia o salão, congelando a todos, ao mesmo tempo em que Dan os aquecia com o bailar de seu corpo sensual.

O líder do clã Kawa sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Ninguém mais podia saber.

Talvez repudiassem o onagata, se descobrissem.

E ele não iria deixar.

Kisame havia se apaixonado, só por contemplar esta tão provocante dança.

Haku estava encantado e assustado, seria aquilo que acontecerá com ele?

Seu tutor preferido poderia ser um parente seu?

Eram inúmeras perguntas na mente do jovem aprendiz.

Definitivamente, aquele seria um espetáculo lembrado por muito tempo em Kizuna.

O ar começava a faltar a Dan, porém não conseguia parar de dançar.

Sua mente estava em branco.

E ele começava a arfar.

Tudo girava, ele estava ficando desorientado.

Tudo precisava parar, ele não iria aguentar a euforia que derrepente tomava conta de sua alma e corpo.

Abruptamente abriu seus olhos brilhantes e uma presença pareceu sugar sua atenção.

Alguém estranho, grande, azul. Olhos tão profundos e azuis que pareciam tão carinhosos, amorosos e possessivos.

O homem parecia um demônio, um oni, mas lhe passava uma enorme confiança.

E Haiwa soube naquele instante que o queria pra sempre.

Sua mente começava a se apagar.

"Meu filho, este é o meu presente para você." Uma doce voz sussurrou em sua mente e tudo se apagou.

Susanowo*, através daquela tempestade, dava a um de seus filhos, um presente e um destino diferente. Enfim depois de tanto tempo pode atender tão sofridas preces do mais frágil de seus filhos, um dos quais mais amava.

.o.0.o.0.0.o.0.o...

Kisame se levantou imediatamente quando o onagata caiu.

As outras pessoas no recinto se moveram algum tempo depois. Até mesmo os músicos não haviam se movido.

Foi um momento mágico e tocante que paralisou todos em surpresa.

O samurai pegou o pequeno corpo em seus braços, tão frio e frágil como uma escultura de gelo.

O levou ao quarto dele orientado pelo sennin das cobras.

As apresentações em Kizuna haviam terminado pelo incidente e lentamente o movimento diminuía.

.o.0.o.0.0.o.0.o..

Kabuto teve que voltar com Yamato mais cedo que o programado, seu tio ainda continuou no prostibulo, aproveitando a sedução de sua oiran.

Ele não havia feito nada naquela noite e não ligava muito pra isso, mas um aprendiz tinha lhe chamado atenção. Porem ele não havia se apresentado de forma alguma no palco, somente servia o chá e conversava com inúmeros clientes que lhe faziam propostas, servia chá e dava pequenos sorrisos. O Tsuchi mais novo somente observou aquele aprendiz de cabelos brancos com duas presilhas vermelhas e magníficos olhos azuis.

Quem sabe não seria aquele aprendiz que roubaria seu coração?

..o.0.o.0.0.o.0.o..

Durante a madrugada Gaara e Sasori ainda trabalhavam para finalizar as encomendas da loja, pois o artesão, pai deles, estava doente e eles precisavam do dinheiro para comprar comida e remédio.

Ambos trabalhavam incessantemente. Estavam cansados, mas não podiam parar.

Uma ave havia entrado pela janela aberta e eles não perceberam, a ave era pequena e muito branca.

Gaara que notou primeiro a estranho pássaro pousado sobre o encosto do armário.

-Mas o que?

Sasori parou e olhou para o irmão em seu jeito serio.

- O que é? Já está com sono?

- Não baka*, é que tem um pássaro perto de você. - Gaara tinha olheiras profundas, pois não conseguia dormir direito durante muito tempo o kanji* do amor em sua testa ele fez em homenagem a mãe aos sete anos quando ela morreu, seu irmão era quem mais confiava e respeitava muito seu pai, mas sua forma de expressar carinho e amor às vezes eram extremistas e inusitados. Ele era alguém leal, porém muito difícil de conversar.

O outro ruivo logo localizou o animal e deu de ombros, parecia bastante inofensivo, se levantou da cadeira e foi até o bicho.

Gaara se levantou também, não querendo ficar pra trás.

O animal não se mexia, ao ser tocado pelo ruivo de olhos castanhos, se transformou em um pássaro de papel.

- Hã? - Exclamaram os irmãos.

- Que porra é essa? - Gaara disse, porém levou um tapa do irmão na cabeça.

- Para de falar palavrão, idiota.

-Kuzo*. Ai, isso doeu e você não é ninguém pra me corrigir.

- Sou sim, sou seu irmão mais velho. - Sasori ignorou seu irmão e desfez a dobradura de papel, e começou a ler baixinho o que estava escrito.

- Só por alguns minutos... - Gaara sempre implicava com o irmão, isso era divertida, uma das poucas coisas que para ele era divertido. - O que diz nisso aí?

"**Esta carta esta direcionada aos irmãos Sabaku no Gaara e Sabaku no Sasori.**

**Informamos que estão sendo vigiados pela ANBU, por três anos consecutivos. O próprio Imperador e seus cinco líderes os convidam para fazer parte da Akatsuki e para servi-los lealmente. Vocês foram escolhidos por seus potenciais e habilidades, e estão no perfil da principal divisão ANBU. Ambos poderão ganhar bonificações e proteções para a família por isso.**

**Este convite esta sendo feito uma única vez. **

**Se aceitarem deixem uma gota de seus sangues caírem sobre o pergaminho e após isso serão contatados a qualquer momento, deverão manter completo sigilo sobre este convite. Não esqueçam que estão sendo vigiados.**

**Se não aceitarem em meia hora iram esquecer-se do que aqui foi escrito por um jutsu e o pergaminho ira se incinerar.**

**Líder da divisão Akatsuki: Tsuru"**

Ambos ficaram silenciosos por um momento eram muitas informações em pouco tempo. o que decidir?

Eles precisavam desse dinheiro, precisavam salvar o pai.

Eles continuariam sendo vigiados e não se lembrariam de se não aceitassem.

Sem trocar palavras ambos morderam os dedões e deixaram os pingos avermelhados pousarem sobre o papel.

Enfim assim foi decidido.

Eles estavam ligados a ANBU para sempre.

...o.0.0.o.o.0.0.o...

Naruto POV On

...o.0.0.o.o.0.0.o...

Não importava quantas vezes eu tivesse sonhado, eu nunca irei me acostumar com essa escuridão sufocante, opressora e que nunca termina.

É um pesadelo de solidão, angustiante somente sei que estou em um corredor escuro sempre andando pra frente, as paredes são bastante úmidas e eu não consigo nem ouvir minha própria voz, nenhum som, nada.

Sinto frio e minhas próprias lagrimas descendo pelo meu rosto.

Sempre foi desse jeito pra mim nunca tive pesadelos ou sonhos diferentes do que esse.

Então ando e ando e nem sei se estou andando em círculos, pois ha nada que ilumine meus olhos, é uma escuridão profunda capaz de me sugar para ela.

Gritei de angustia, mas não ouvi minha própria voz.

Isso me lembra que estou sozinho nesse mundo, ninguém me ouve e não consigo nada verdadeiro e puro para se olhar.

Todos a minha volta não me querem verdadeiramente, somos todos estranhos aos olhos uns dos outros. O mais próximo de família que tenho é Iruka que me deu mais do que simples carinho, sei que ele se preocupa comigo e eu o admiro e amo por isso, ele é alguém em que todos podem se apoiar e confiar.

Tentei correr pra ver se adiantaria algo, se acontecia algo diferente, mas nada mudava. Provavelmente estou em um labirinto algo que foi feito pra me atormentar.

...o.0.0.o.o.0.0.o...

Pov Naruto Off

...o.0.0.o.o.0.0.o...

...Kizuna...

Dojo: um local de treino como um ginásio ou um ringue de luta fechado

Oni-chan: irmão mais velho

Otou-san: pai

Oka-san: mãe

Katana: espada japonesa

Sharingan: na minha fic este poder é uma dádiva dada ao clã uchiha pela deusa Amaterasu porque eles são os descendentes dela, mas somente alguns conseguem este poder.

Zakishi: me perdoem se escrevi errado mas acho q é assim q se escreve, zakishi é um punha parecido com uma katana só que menor.

Ojou-sama: príncipe ou majestade

Sebbons: agulhas ninjas

Tsukiyomi: Deus da lua irmão de Amaterasu e Susanowo

Chouchins: lanternas de papel com velas dentro geralmente desenhadas com kanjis da sorte amor e etc...

Clã Kawa: clã da água eu sei q ficou genérico, mas eu precisava de clãs q juntassem personagens diferentes.

Hikisha: carruagem puxada por humanos, usado pela classe mais alta do Japão nos tempos antigos.

Clã Tsuchi: clã da terra novamente a mesma coisa do clã Kawa

Nekuro: gato negro

Konbawa: boa noite

Baka: bobo ou idiota

Kanji: caracteres japoneses

N/A: oi meninas (os) eu sei q tem um monte d gente lendo e favoritando então obrigada mesmo

Eu já havia avisado que iria postar uma vez ao mês, mas me perdoem mesmo assim, eu sou lenta pra escrever mesmo. Estou lendo a serie "A Matilha de Brac" pra ter ideias de lemon.

Obrigada Ju vc sempre esta presente por aqui obrigada mesmo

E eu aceito e respondo todas a reviews q me mandam então mandem a sua por favor

Espero que tenham gostado

Kissus


	6. Chapter 5

N/A: DESCULPA UM MILHÃO DE VEZES.

É serio amores, eu tenho bons motivos por ter atrasado.

Primeiro estudar pra provas trabalhos e etc. Segundo comecei a escrever outra fic de Harry Potter chamada Chance De Redenção. Terceiro meu bloqueio ta um c u pra lemon, mas eu consegui fazer, alem de que ele me custou uma a duas pgns ou mais pra escrever em POVS. E quarto e ultimo vcs n me mandaram reviews somente 2 de 45 leitores, e esses 2 reviews foi o q me fizeram continuar.

Obrigada.

Talvez eu demore mais ainda para o próximo cap.

Mas talvez eu poste mais cedo, se cada um dos leitores me deixarem uma review ou uma recomendação.

Capítulo cinco:

Neve, Sangue

Paixão

Naruto era diferente e poderoso.

Kitsune brincava e sorria para todos.

Ele não sabia o quanto era especial.

Sua aura de pureza alcançava as pessoas e seus sorrisos derretiam o mais duro coração.

Mas carregava dentro de si, sem nem mesmo saber, algo que seria uma carga mais que pesado para qualquer um.

Muitos o desejavam, outros o invejavam, mas os poucos que o conheciam queriam o proteger de tudo.

Naruto sorria a todos sem distinção, sempre alegre e sorrindo.

Ele brincava com o seu novo amigo de equilibrar-se nas muretas do jardim, com um equilibro e fluidez que somente ele tinha.

Os três sennins o protegiam.

Cada um por um motivo distinto.

Jiraya sabia que seu sobrinho tinha um imenso poder, porém era novo e inocente demais ainda. O protegia por ser sua única família e porque não deixaria ninguém fazer minimamente mal a ele.

Tsunade protegia Naruto por ele ser tão especial e único.

Ele havia conquistado sua atenção e proteção, mas ela não se opunha a torna-lo um onagata, ele seria perfeito.

Orochimaru o protegia, pois não queria que ninguém o tocasse, e o fazia treinar e treinar ate cair de exaustão.

O loiro seria o seu melhor ninja, o transformaria em uma maquina de morte.

Afinal todos desejavam um pouco da jinchuriki* seja para o bem ou para o mau.

...O.o.O.o.O.o.O...

- Ah seu nome deve ser algo como chibi*... Porque você é pequeno como eu. Humn acho que não. Vamos me ajude tente se lembrar. Se não posso inventar um nome pra você o que acha?- Naruto, às vezes, era péssimo em escolher ou adivinhar nomes, igual a Dan.

O moreno estava sentado na mureta com as bandagens ainda no corpo. Observava o loiro equilibrar-se em pé andando, pulando e falando sem parar.

Ele ainda não se lembrava de muita coisa, mas sentia falta e tristeza por algo que não sabia o que era.

Ambos estavam bem agasalhados com cinco camadas de kimonos, pois estava bem frio pela nevasca repentina a dois dias atrás, mas hoje estava bem melhor.

Eles eram os únicos no jardim naquele momento, estavam de "folga" dos treinos.

Os outros aprendizes menores de dez anos os encaravam de vez em quando da varanda com certo desgosto, mas os dois amigos não ligavam.

- Não acho que eu seja pequeno! Sou novo ainda e serei alto, quando eu ficar mais velho! E obviamente, não me chamo chibi. - disse parecendo levemente irritado, mas estava mesmo era divertido pelo jeito espontâneo do aprendiz a sua frente. - Eu... Eu ainda não me lembro de nada. - Ele realmente tentava se lembrar, mas nada lhe vinha à mente. - Eu agradeceria se me ajudasse a achar um nome temporário pra mim, Kitsune-san. - O moreno fez uma reverencia leve.

O loiro riu, às vezes seu novo amigo era serio ou divertido de mais, mudando rapidamente de humor em questão de segundos.

O pior era quando era formal, Naruto não gostava disso.

- Pare de me chamar de Naruto-san ate parece que sou velho. - Deu língua ao menino. - Me chame de Kitsune, ta?- ele recebeu um aceno como resposta e se deu por satisfeito. Naruto olhou para o seu amigo, os lírios congelados faziam um fundo a imagem dele, ele vestia um kimono negro com três camadas brancas por dentro e o obi era dourado. Orochimaru o tinha escolhido como aprendiz e o vestia e ensinava tudo que podia a ele, o sennin tambem queria Naruto como seu aprendiz, mas Jiraya queria que seu sobrinho crescesse e escolhesse se queria continuar ou não para se tornar onagata. O loiro então teve uma ideia. O moreno parecia uma flor negra em meio o branco em meio aos lírios brancos. - Kuryuri*.

- O que? Não entendi Kitsune-san.

- Humn sabe vou te chamar de Kuryuri, neste momento eu acho que combina com você. E tambem pode ser seu nome de onagata...

La foi ele divagando novamente.

E agora o moreno tinha um nome, um sorriso no rosto e um melhor amigo.

..O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O..

Pov Dan on

..O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O..

O ar estava tão frio, porém muito agradável.

Eu gosto disso, por mim eu dormiria sob a neve sem roupa, mas congelaria e morreria, obviamente.

Sonhei com as cores azuis durante toda a noite, com um homem ou talvez um monstro.

Foi tão confuso, mas aquela imagem me deu tanta segurança, eu não queria abrir os olhos.

Eu não quero acordar.

Porque geralmente eu começo a lembrar de cada cliente e pesadelo que vivi. Por isso eu vou me dar ao luxo de dormir durante todo o meu aniversario.

Sorri ao sentir a brisa fria acariciar meu rosto.

Eu não sei o que aconteceu ontem à noite, somente comecei a dançar como sempre fiz, me deixei levar pelo sentimento de liberdade que a musica me envolve. Esqueci-me de todos que olhavam, esqueci-me do que sou, naquele momento, eu só era Dan.

Em algum momento me perdi e nada fez sentido.

Foi um momento estranho e me lembro de somente de algumas sensações que cresciam dentro de mim.

Um fogo gelado ardia de dentro pra fora.

O cheiro de pureza chegava a mim, o cheiro da neve.

Então vi aquele homem, que não fez sentido algum em minha mente.

Não sei se ele era real, mas eu sabia que ele me protegeria pra sempre.

Por fim a musica se transformavam em palavras que vinham das profundezas da minha alma, uma frase que martelou em minha mente e eu não entendi.

Quem havia falado comigo?

Devo ter enlouquecido, não tenho pais e ninguém que me chame de filho, acho que delirei.

Eu era mais velho agora, mas acho que não me livrarei desse fardo de ser prostituo tão cedo, odeio isso.

Tsunade-sama me disse que eu cheguei a Kizuna com uma peculiar nevasca há 21 anos.

Na verdade, ela me encontrou em frente à porta de Kizuna, Hime-san* tinha acabado de enterrar seu irmão mais novo e voltava do cemitério quando me viu.

Ela disse que eu estava nu em meio à neve, sorrindo e agitando minhas mãozinhas para os flocos de neve que eu tentava pegar.

A sennin logo me acolheu em seus braços, não acreditando como eu estava tão quente e bem em seus braços apesar do frio.

E a partir daí ela se tornou mais do que uma mãe pra mim.

Durante muitas noites ela me contava essa historia, me dizendo que era especial, mas acho que não acredito nisso.

Cresci com Iruka sempre ao meu lado.

Ele tinha vindo pra cá quando eu tinha três anos e nós nos tornamos irmãos.

Aqui está a minha família, e eu tenho que continuar por eles, todos sofrem como eu. Nós não temos liberdade, pagam por nosso corpo, mas temos que continuar a viver apesar disso.

É triste, mas eu só queria que isso parasse, não quero que minhas crianças tão puras passem por isso.

Ah o pequeno Kitsune.

Se depender de mim, não vou deixa-lo passar por isso, ele tem escolha! É o único aqui e ele é puro demais para isso.

Ninguém devia sequer toca-lo com essas intenções. Ninguém pode quebrar suas esperanças, corpo e alma.

- Boku no yuki-tenshin, aishiteru. *- Ouvi uma voz grave bem perto do meu ouvido, me arrepiei inteiro com isso. Eu devia estar sonhando, ninguém jamais diria isso pra mim. - Me desculpe por não ter te achado antes. Desculpe-me por não protege-lo. Desculpe-me por não estar aqui quando precisou... - Alguém se desculpava por muitas coisas, como se isso o redimisse de algo.

Eu não queria abrir os olhos e descobrir que o calor que sentia em meu rosto e a voz tão forte que eu ouvia, não existiam.

Se estiver louco eu prefiro continuar assim.

- Me disseram que seu nome é Haiwa, combina perfeitamente em você, mas eu sei que esse nome não é o seu nome de verdade. Eu preciso de você pra sempre agora que te encontrei. Seus lábios cheios e rosados são minha perdição, sua pele macia clama por meu toque e eu clamo por toca-lo. Ontem quando vi seus olhos tão verdes, brilhantes e expressivos, eu soube que seria meu... - Senti uma mão quente contornar os detalhes de minha face. Forcei-me a não reagir, estava muito bom. - E pensar que você estava aqui o tempo todo, tocado por mãos impuras e indignas de ti, me enfurece. Eu mataria todos se pudesse! - A voz se alterou cheio de ameaça. Eu queria sorrir pelo que ouvi instantaneamente me senti mais quente.

Os toques em minha face cessaram depois de um momento e eu queria saber o porquê, afinal estava tão bom.

Lentamente semicerrei meus olhos pra ver se isso era algo da minha imaginação.

A primeira coisa que vi foi um tecido branco, um kimono formal que samurai e Damnyos usavam.

Havia um emblema do clã Kawa.

Três riscos ondulantes que às vezes pareciam se mexer no fundo azul.

Arrisquei-me um pouco mais, abrindo meus olhos totalmente. É melhor acabar com essa tortura e saber logo quem esta pessoa ao meu lado é.

Bem era aquele homem que povoava meus sonhos.

Ele é tão estranho e diferente de tudo que já vi, mas mesmo assim, eu acho que gosto.

Seus olhos eram de um azul escuro, quase negro, que me olhavam de uma maneira que não pude compreender.

A pele azul clara me pareceu macia e tão diferente.

Eu... Eu não sei.

Ele parece extremamente ameaçador!

Porque me sinto seguro?

Ele tem guelras nas bochechas! Mas... Ele é bonito pra mim.

Acho que ele é um youkai.

Aposto que se sorrir seus dentes vão ser pontudos e afiados.

- Bom dia anjo. - Sorriu pra mim, exatamente como eu havia imaginado, porém com um quê de ferocidade que me fez derreter silenciosamente.

- Eu... Eu... - Senti minha face quente.

Eu havia sido ensinado a me portar e conversar adequadamente a todas as situações. E parece que mediante dele perdi minha capacidade de falar. - Bom dia. - O que? Eu só consigo falar isso?! Que absurdo! Pateticamente bom dia! Tem um estranho no meu quarto e eu sé digo isso, que perfeito... Ah é melhor parar de pensar logo, pois ele ainda esta sorrindo pra mim. - Por qual nome devo chama-lo senhor? - Ele deve ser um cliente e eu tenho que trata-lo como um, mas eu nunca perguntei o nome de nenhum outro antes.

Ele meche com minha cabeça.

- Primeiro não me chame de senhor, meu nome é Hoshigaki Kisame. - Ainda com aquele sorriso hipnótico sobre mim, ele foi chegando cada vez mais perto, quase tocando seu corpo no meu.

Sua grande mão azul e fria tocou meu pescoço. Seu rosto ficou a centímetros do meu e eu acho que prendi a respiração por que estou ficando tonto derrepente. - Você ouviu o que eu estava dizendo não é? - Somente acenei levemente com a cabeça, tenho receio de me mexer, com ele assim tão... Perto. - Então acho que não preciso repetir tudo. - Ele riu, mas parecia mais um rosnado do que um riso, mas eu acabei sorri com isso também.

Eu espalmei minhas mãos em seu grande peitoral, sentindo as batidas fortes e continuas de seu coração.

Ele é tão grande feroz, perigoso, mas parece saber exatamente controlar sua força pra me tocar. Um toque frio, suave, mas firme.

- Você é real? - Sussurrei esta frase, que quase não saiu de dentro de mim.

Ele riu mais alto e puxou para seu colo, me envolvendo com seus braços e me senti pequeno diante dele.

- Mais real do que você pode imaginar, anjo. - Lentamente tomou meus lábios, me senti aquecido com isso.

Somente um toque entre nossos lábios frios.

Ele é o primeiro homem a me beijar

Nenhum cliente sequer eu permiti chegar a minha boca antes.

Percebi que, este grande homem, me dava meu primeiro beijo de uma forma tão sutil que cedi imediatamente.

Entreabri meus lábios e juntos nós aprofundamos o beijo.

Ele havia me dominando completamente.

- Ainda não me disse seu nome verdadeiro anjo.

Eu respirei fundo em busca de ar.

Adoro ouvir ele me chamar de Anjo.

- Me chamo Dan, Kisame-sama.

- Dan... - ele disse lentamente. Sua voz rouca que me arrepiou inteiro. - Você é meu de agora em diante.

Possessivo, dominante todos os adjetivos mais prazerosos se passaram em minha mente. Eu não consegui negar o que ele disse.

Senti dentro de mim aquelas palavras como verdade absoluta, mas... Eu estou sujo.

Ele não merece alguém usado quebrado como eu. O que eu posso oferecer a ele?

- Sim, mas... Você merece algo melhor do que eu... - Aqui estou eu, sinto vontade de chorar, mas não posso. Ele vai descobrir o que posso fazer. E se ele não gostar? Odiar-me?

Lábios frios interromperam meus pensamentos e me vi envolvido novamente nas sensações que ele me proporciona. Perco-me em seus braços, calor, fúria, carinho...

Eu não poderia imaginar ou desejar nada melhor do que beijar este "homem".

- Não importa o que aconteceu antes. Eu encontrei você anjo, só me importa que agora, eu achei você à outra metade da minha alma... - respirei fundo e senti que iria chorar me segurei por pouco. - Deixe-me ama-lo completamente, deixe-me te marcar como meu.

Kisame realmente é o homem mais perfeito que já conheci tão contraditório, tão... Tão ele. Pela primeira vez eu senti real desejo por alguém, e estou cedendo a esse desejo e lutando contra mim mesmo, quero dar a ele tudo o que tenho tudo que sou.

Quero fazer amor pela primeira e vez e com ele somente ele.

- Tudo bem, só prometa estar comigo quando o sonho acabar. Quando eu acordar. - Eu afinal devo estar sonhando, delirando Kisame em minha mente.

E assim o abracei com força.

- Eu prometo meu yuki-ona.

.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Pov Dan off

.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

^.^

=.='

.

.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Pov Kisame on

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Surpreendo-me o quanto frágil ele me parece.

Delicado e lindo.

Ele cabe entre meus braços perfeitamente e sinto que posso protegê-lo. Eu me sinto poderoso com isso.

Seu aroma é infernalmente doce que faz minhas entranhas revirarem por cada momento que me contenho em não reivindicá-lo.

Meu lado youkai clama por marca-lo com meu toque, ele é a outra parte de mim.

Foi realmente uma sorte e privilegio encontra-lo.

Obiviamente ele não sabe e ainda não percebeu de sua natureza de yuki-ona.

Lambi seus lábios vermelhos e tentadores.

Ele me deu passagem para explorar sua deliciosa boca.

Devagar fui tateando seu corpo sobre os incômodos tecidos, sentindo seu corpo, mapeando o que é meu, mesmo que ainda superficialmente.

O fiz sentar de lado em meu colo e seus braços ainda rodeavam meus ombros e suas mãos me arrepiavam a cada toque em minha nuca.

Ele não sabe o quão sedutor é.

Rapidamente desfiz o laço do obi na frente com certa raiva, essas coisas eram complicadas demais e ainda era um sinal de que era um onagata.

Só de pensar que alguém o tocou antes me encheu de ira.

Ele é meu.

Pertence somente a mim.

Enfim esse laço estúpido foi desfeito e passei a afastar as camadas de kimono de seu corpo sensual e pequeno.

Não resisti e comecei a mordiscar seu pescoço, pre-marcando onde iria reivindica-lo.

Tenho vontade de morder cada pedaço de pele lamber e ate chupar tudo que alcançar nele.

-Ahmn Kisameeee. - O gemido saiu mais como um suspiro uma suplica doce.

Infernalmente doce.

O empurrei levemente contra a cama o soltando de mim e posicionando acima dele para beija-lo novamente.

Nunca conseguirei ter o suficiente de Dan.

Paguei por seu contrato logo que o trouxe para o quarto, pedi que ninguém me incomoda-se, devido ao meu titulo de líder clã e convidado do imperador eles logo aceitaram minha oferta.

E porque em nome de Susanowo ele esta usando tanto pano? É uma tortura.

Suas mãos pequenas e macias timidamente tentavam afastar minhas roupas, mas eu estou mais interessado em vê-lo nu primeiro.

Meu membro pulsou ao ver tal cena mais que perfeita e ao toque de minhas mãos em pele tão macia e deliciosa.

Dan é perfeito.

Um corpo magro, porém suas coxas eram grossas, até mesmo seu quadril era mais acentuado e uma cintura quase feminina. Seu corpo não havia pelo nenhum e seu membro era proporcional a seu corpo, era rosa e estava orgulhosamente ereto em minha direção.

Seus mamilos eram rosados tambem, até seus pés eram delicados.

Definitivamente minha perdição.

- Kisame? - Sua voz pareceu baixa e com receio, logo me intriguei com isso.

Abaixei-me sobre ele ainda parcialmente vestido e rodeie sua cintura com minhas mãos.

- Qual é o problema anjo?

- Ahmn nada.

Beijei sua face e me deitei ao seu lado.

- Não me esconda nada, não minta pra mim eu preciso saber o que você precisa anjo. - Beijei seu rosto novamente e seus lábios o trazendo pra mim. Claro que aproveitei para passear minhas mãos pelo seu corpo pela cintura, pelas costas e me atrevendo um pouco pelo grande bumbum, macio e tremendamente delicioso, porém só uma caricia suave para não assusta-lo.

- Kisame, eu quero você, mas... Eu tenho cedo também... Eu não gosto de... - Ele parou e escondeu seu rosto em meu peito.

Levantei seu rosto e vi lágrimas em seus lindos olhos verdes, e ele prendia para não chorar.

Mal sabe ele que eu sei o que ele é.

- Você não gosta de sexo. - Disse afirmando, previ.

Ele até pode ser uma onagata, mas isso não o faz gostar do que fazem com ele.

Ele estremeceu e deixou uma lágrima cair.

Observei ela deslizar por seu rosto lentamente e cristalizar em sua bochecha pálida, Dan não pareceu notar.

- Me desculpa...

Beijei sobre a lágrima e sobre sua orelha para sussurrar.

- Eu não vou fazer sexo, anjo. Eu vou fazer amor com você. Prometo sanar suas dores e te fazer feliz...

Dessa vez foram seus lábios que pousaram sobre os meus, quentes e carnudos.

Ele me abraçou pelo pescoço e fiquei sobre ele.

Rugi e o ataquei com a fúria do meu desejo, dessa vez fartei minhas mãos com seus glúteos e apertei com certa força.

Ouvi seu gemido contra minha boca e isso me satisfez, e me fez querer mais, e mais.

Lambi seu pescoço pálido ate seu ombro, e seus suspiros eram como uma droga que me viciava.

Fui descendo sob seu corpo saboreando cada pedaço de pele, cada pedaço do meu companheiro, do meu Dan.

Demorei-me nos discos rosados a minha frente mordendo e chupando e ouvindo agora gemidos e pequenos gritos e pedidos por meu nome e minhas mãos se apossaram das coxas fartas novamente.

- Humn ki sa me... Por favor!

Isto me fez mais duro que chega até doer, mas quero que esse momento seja somente a ele.

Dar prazer a ele é o meu prazer.

Saboreei sua pele descendo por uma trilha de beijos e mordidas para enlouquecer e para tentar me manter calmo.

Senti suas mãos macias agarrarem meu cabelo com força à medida que fui descendo.

Levantei-me sobre ele para mirar sua face corada e sensual, ele tinha um brilho de êxtase e felicidade em seu olhar que me aqueceu.

Acho que eu não consigo falar então simplesmente agi.

Peguei seu membro com minha mão direita que cobria todo seu comprimento e apertei levemente para o ver pular e choramingar de prazer.

Manipulei lentamente seu membro e me levantei para beija-lo, ele parecia eufórico e louco para me tocar.

Só de pensar que alguém o tocou antes...

-Meu. - Rosnei ao partir o beijo. - Meu... Meu... Meu todo meu.

- Humn... Ah... Sim... Seu... Pra sempre.

Sua entrega me da uma ideia.

- De quatro. - Ordenei olhando em seus olhos. Por um instante vi a sombra de medo e decepção, mas mesmo assim ele concordou.

O ajudei a virar e essa posição me faz ficar duro como pedra.

- Confie em mim, eu não vou te machucar. - Peguei as duas faces de seu delicioso traseiro, massageando e adorando o quanto perfeito ele é.

Inclinei-me e mordi levemente seu traseiro e ouvi novamente seus gemidos intoxicantes.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Kisame Pov off

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

€.€

*.\\

~.~

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Dan Pov on

O.o.o.O.

Pela primeira vez eu sentia prazer, somente este homem youkai conseguiu me fazer isso.

Mas ele gosta dessa posição humilhante.

Tenho medo de que ele me trate como os outros homens, porém decidi confiar.

Sinto por ele algo que não sei dar nome.

Simplesmente não consigo controlar meu corpo.

Derrepente sinto um toque quente e molhado na parte mais intima de mim, foi tão prazeroso e delicioso de uma forma que não consigo definir, gemi de uma forma que me fez envergonhado instantaneamente.

Provavelmente é a língua dele em meu corpo.

Somente ele ja fez isso comigo e tudo o que ele faz me excita e me eleva cada vez mais no desejo.

Ouço alguns grunhidos e rugidos dele que me fazem estremecer, e isso me deixa feliz, pois sou eu quem o faz assim.

- Por... Humn... Favor... Mais... Kisame... - Peço por mais dele e mais, e mais, e mais, só ele me desperta esse desejo este sentimento indescritível que inflama meu corpo.

Logo senti ele se afastar e reclamei em protesto.

- Aah não Kisa... - Porém nem consegui terminar a frase, pois senti dois dedos grandes e frios me acariciarem e entrarem em mim.

- Humnnn... - Não consegui me sustentar mais em meus braços, me apoiei em meus cotovelos colocando minha cabeça entre eles.

Deixei-me levar pela sensação que meu Youkai fazia florecer em mim.

Movendo seus longos dedos dentro de mim lentamente.

Derrepente ele tocou um ponto dentro de mim que eu não aguentei.

Senti o prazer vir em ondas, nublando minha mente e fazendo me perder a razão.

- Você é tão lindo anjo, tão delicioso...

Eu me senti fraco e mole pra sequer responder.

Minha respiração estava pesada.

Senti suas mãos me virarem e ofeguei ao vê-lo novamente.

Rapidamente ele se livrou das roupas.

Me arrepiei em ver o quanto ele é grande e másculo, mas não sei se aquilo tudo vai caber em mim.

Todo azul, tão grande, enorme... Mas o quero pra mim tanto, tanto, que chega doer.

- Você me quer anjo?

Ele deitou sobre mim e passei meus braços por seus ombros fortes, segurando em seu curto cabelo azul-escuro.

Seus olhos de um azul tão profundo e enigmático me transmitiu tanta paz que eu não consegui pensar em mais nada.

- Sim... Pra sempre.

Seus lábios tocaram novamente os meus e senti-o entrando em mim.

Doeu, mas mesmo assim é bom, é delicioso.

Pela primeira vez eu senti o que é fazer amor.

Kisame entrava lentamente e parecia não parar.

O ar me faltava, me senti tão cheio, completo.

Ele entrou em mim até o limite encostando todo o seu corpo no meu.

Gemi desesperado e confuso com dor e prazer, seu corpo frio ja era morno e quente em algumas partes.

Senti seu membro pulsando dentro de mim.

Ele começou a beijar meu rosto descendo para meu pescoço me enlouquecendo pouquinho a pouquinho.

Remexi-me meio incomodado, mas quero mais dele.

Passei meus dedos sobre sua nuca e ele olhou pra mim.

- Se mexa. - pedi, querendo suplicar.

Novamente ele rosnou e segurou meus quadris com força.

Seu pênis saiu quase todo de mim e voltou com força.

Aquele ponto mágico dentro de mim foi pressionado com força e jurei ver estrelas.

- Aaaah Kisameee.

De novo saiu e entrou continuamente com força, me matando de prazer me levando ao abismo da consciência.

Posso sentir todo o seu comprimento dentro de mim, pulsando.

Passei minhas pernas envoltas de sua cintura estreita, lhe puxando contra meu corpo.

- Daaan... - fazíamos amor lentamente com força.

Perco minha sanidade a cada impulso, a cada batida contra minha entrada.

O calor subia e o suar exalava de nós.

Quente.

Forte.

Um prazer em ritmo crescente.

- Aah... Por favor... - Supliquei ao meu youkai.

Entrando, saindo, entrando, saindo uma repetição constante chacoalhando meu corpo me fazendo gemer, comecei a ondular meu corpo contra o dele, o prazer irradiava de dentro pra fora.

Ah eu o amo, ele me faz sentir tão bem.

- você me aceita pra sempre? - Ouvi sussurrar em meu ouvido. - Ele investiu freneticamente

- Oh... Inferno... Siiiimm!

Senti ele me morder em meu ombro e o prazer explodir em minhas pálpebras viu o branco e toquei o céu com meus dedos.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah... - jatos quentes me inundaram profundamente e nos abdomes se sujaram com minha semente tambem.

Não soube se o grito foi dele ou meu, mas isso foi a ultima coisa que senti e ouvi antes de desmaiar.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Dan Pov off

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Iruka estava supervisionando o ensaio dos aprendizes maiores de dez anos para o show desta noite, já que Dan ainda estava debilitado sabe-se lá o porquê.

Ele estava preocupado, principalmente por haver um brutamonte azul no quarto dele!

Mas fora isso tudo estava bem.

- Ichi, ni, san, yon, go, roku, nana, hachi...- Ele contava a marcação da dança suavemente e desta vez até mesmo Hidan estava dançando.

O aprendiz tinha melhores habilidades com instrumentos, mas quando dançava seus movimentos eram furiosos, quase selvagens, com sede de violência, mas mesmo assim elegante.

Ele era um menino contraditório.

Alguns servos estavam arrumando e limpando.

Tobi esfregava o chão do salão com um pano e um balde assobiando no ritmo do shamisen que Neji tocava, ouvindo e vendo tudo.

Lee, Kidoumaru e Oboro eram servos já antigos da casa.

Kidoumaru e Oboro eram irmãos, fortes que ajudavam nos serviços mais braçais, tinha sido indicado por serviçais da cozinha.

E Lee era o mais novo dos três.

Ele era filho de uma oiran que morreu no parto e então foi criado pela casa.

A pedido da mãe, ele não se tornara um onagata, mas tivera a mesma educação que os aprendizes, porém ele com quatorze anos, só servindo como ajudante e servo, arrumando quartos, ajudando na cozinha e na limpeza.

Fingindo estar distraído, trocava as velas das lanternas observava os passos novos que Iruka ensinava aos aprendizes para praticar depois.

Lee era forte e disciplinado, e queria ser um onagata, mas acreditava que não tinha potencial.

Suas sobrancelhas eram grossas demais, mas ele dava um jeito definindo elas com a ajuda dos onagata que servia. Era querido por todos, mas sempre ficava em terceiro plano.

E também achava que seus olhos eram redondos demais e negros de tão sem graça, ele usava a franja para esconder as sobrancelhas e ate às vezes os olhos.

Tinha deixado o cabelo crescer liso e brilhante ate a cintura, era magro e esguio. Vestia um kimono simples e verde com o obi laranja, simplesmente adorava cores berrantes.

Ultimamente, tinha reparado que o querido Kitsune da casa tinha gostos similares aos seus, porém tinha escolha.

Lee esperava que ele fizesse a escolha certa, por um lado ou pelo outro.

Naruto era alguém a ser guardado e admirado.

Aprendizes eram proibidos de dirigir a palavra aos servos, mas ele tinha uma amizade com Neji e Haku, e até mesmo Kin.

Todo o santo dia Lee acordava e fazia seus exercícios cinco horas da manhã dando ênfase ao treinamento ninja que Jiraya-sama ainda lhe dava e ate ultrapassando as expectativas.

Lee procurava sempre estar em forma e de mente limpa.

O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O

Gai estava de bom humor, como sempre. Havia ganhado a aposta que fizera com Kakashi, finalmente pela primeira vez, de quem era o mais irritante e por votação dos discípulos dos dois, ele ganhou arrasadoramente.

Foi Kakashi quem propôs essa aposta.

Claro, depois de milhares de propostas feitas por Gai.

E por isso ganhou um dia de folga, mas primeiro Gai tinha de entregar um pergaminho aos sennins pela ordem do imperador.

O samurai não gostava de Kizuna.

Não gostava da ideia de pessoas se vendendo, embora admirasse a habilidade deles em dança e canto.

E hoje iria tentar seduzir Iruka para ganhar de Kakashi.

Não que realmente gostasse do onagata, mas era divertido irritar o xogum, sendo que o cargo deveria ser seu.

Tambem não estava irritado com isso de verdade, mas rivalizava com o cinzento desde pequenos junto ao amigo deles, Obito, já falecido.

Entrou pelo portão da frente bem humorado e assoviando alegremente.

O pergaminho em mãos e completamente vestido com um uniforme de samurai verde com o colete preto da guarda imperial.

Seguiu a musica para o salão principal, parando de assoviar e dando o seu mais brilhante sorriso.

Iruka estava belo em um kimono cinza com desenhos de folhas vermelhas e o cabelo estava amarrado.

Ele marcava o ritmo, mas parou ao ver que alguém entrara no salão.

- Um descanso de dez minutos meninos. - Elegantemente foi em direção ao irritante homem de verde, ou melhor, o "sombrancelhudo" segundo Naruto, que o chamava assim ha algum tempo e Iruka não pôde discordar.

Sorrateiramente Hidan se esquivou fugindo do ensaio, estava farto dessa falsaría toda e precisava descarregar seu humor, simplesmente com a única coisa que o fazia ficar calmo, matar em nome de Jashin-Sama*.

O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O

-Konichiwa* Hatsuyu, vejo que o fogo da juventude esta queimando intensamente em ti... - Começou galanteador Gai, pegando a mão do onagata e o beijando.

Educadamente o castanho puxou a mão e fez uma breve vênia.

- Arigatou gozaimassu*. A que eu devo sua presença Gai-san?

- Na verdade vim entregar alguns pergaminhos aos sennins, mas aproveitei para vir contemplar sua presença e desfrutar de uma conversa...

Iruka deu um sutil passo para traz e agarrou a primeira coisa a seu lado, mas é claro com um sorriso no rosto sempre.

- Temo que... Eu não tenha tempo neste momento Gai-san, mas... - Havia pegado Lee pelo kimono e este lhe olhou estranhamente como se o onagata fosse doido. Ele mantilha uma vela em mãos, mas manteve-se quieto. - Ahmn eu vejo que não haveria problema Lee conversar com você. O que acha?

- Mas... - Gai tentou falar.

- Lee você poderia indicar onde estão os sennins e servir chá a eles tambem? Eu tenho que terminar o ensaio. - Desta vez Iruka deu um empurrãozinho que esbarrou no samurai quase o queimando com a vela.

- Tudo bem Hatsuyu-sama. Gai-san gostaria de me acompanhar? - O servo logo tomou controle da situação. Apagou a vela antes de acontecer um desastre e pegou um dos braços do samurai o conduzindo pra fora.

Gai logo se deixou levar em demasiadas vezes o onagata lhe parecia muito com a personalidade de Kakashi, principalmente em mudar de assunto ou em lhe enxotar.

O samurai logo começou a reparar em seu acompanhante, ele lhe parecia familiar, como se ja conhecesse algo nele.

Ele era bonito em sua opinião, o cabelo liso, negro, brilhante cheio de vida. Um corpo esguio pelo que pode prever embaixo do kimono, porém não muito alto.

Lee olhou para o maior ao se sentir observado e corou. Ninguém o olhou dessa forma... Tão intensa antes.

O menino tinha incríveis olhos grandes e expressivos, uma pele branca e macia lábios finos que lhe chamavam.

- Lee é seu nome de onagata? Você é chinês? - O mais velho se inclinou um pouco em direção a Lee.

O servo abaixou o olhar envergonhado, ele não era nada, somente um servo, porque um samurai tão másculo iria querer alguém como ele?

Mas acima de tudo Lee era alguém honesto e integro, jamais mentiria. Estavam perto do escritório dos sennins e pararam um instante.

- Não senhor, minha mãe era chinesa por isso me chamo Rock Lee. Desculpe-me senhor, sou somente um servo em Kizuna, não um onagata, muito menos aprendiz... Espero que não tenha se ofendido por um servo lhe dirigir a palavra...

Gai sorriu, Lee era uma gracinha cheia de energia e o melhor, não era um onagata!

- Belo nome. Você tem o fogo da juventude ardendo em si, es belo... Não estou ofendido, não se preocupe. Eu irei voltar para te ver novamente... - acariciou com o dedo a bochecha no menor, que parecia ficar cada ver mais vermelho. - sempre irei voltar para vê-lo.

O servo não sabia o que dizer estava confuso corado e talvez até apaixonado.

- Eu... Obrigado senhor.

Quando o samurai entrou no escritório o Lee correu para seu quarto, corado, envergonhado e ofegante.

Tudo estava mudando rapidamente em sua rotina, Gai ficaria em sua mente a todo instante e ele não sabia o que fazer.

.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.

- Por favor, ni-chan* quero sair daqui estou farejando perigo. - Uma linda criança de seis anos dizia a seu irmão mais velho. Essa criança tinha cabelos brancos e espetados, olhos âmbares e grandes, e a marca de seu clã em seu rosto, dois triângulos vermelhos e invertidos abaixo dos olhos. Sua voz infantil era encantadora, ele era um inuyoukai. Suas orelhinhas brancas estavam agitadas acima da cabeça e a cauda felpuda balançava sem descanso.

- Fica quieto Akamaru, eu sei que é perigoso, mas eu tenho que fazer isso. O conselho quer confirmar as suspeitas de que a kyuubi não esta morta, mas somente aprisionada. - Kiba era o irmão mais velho e herdeiro do clã principal dos inuyoukai.

Apesar de ter cabelos negros ele era cão enorme e branco quando se transformava. Ele era extremamente parecido com seu irmão caçula a não ser o cabelo, o tamanho e a face mais séria e feroz, ele tinha quatorze e ja era um homem em seu clã.

- Ah Kiba anda logo, to com saudade do Menma-chan.

- Pirralho fica quieto, ninguém pediu pra você vir, não.

- Mas...

Não adiantava, os dois continuavam brigando, mas realmente se protegiam e se amavam na verdade.

Kiba com suas habilidades especiais logo farejou resquícios do chakra denso e poderoso da kyuubi vindo daquele prostibulo.

Ele só não sabia de quem ainda.

O youkai não podia arriscar, pois sabia que ali as pessoas frágeis e lindas eram na verdade perigosos e assassinos e ninguém podia descobrir que o conselho youkai estava procurando a kyuubi.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Mediante ANBU's recem-recrutados, estava o primeiro corpo necromante do imperador, Pein.

Todos eles treinavam exaustivamente dentro das limitações do castelo, treinavam corpo mente e espírito.

Do mais básico taijutsu ao mais complexo genjustsu.

Eles teriam que se tornarem ninjas perfeitos.

Todas as capas eram negras e somavam cerca de dez ninjas, samurais e youkais.

Eles usavam mascaras brancas e lisas, pois ainda não haviam ganhado nomes ou graduações.

Eles eram exceções à regra de que somente ninjas de Kizuna podiam se tornar ANBU.

Às vezes cidadãos comuns eram escolhidos para entrar nas divisões das luas.

Sasori e gaara eram partes daquela equipe escolhida e treinavam arduamente para chegar à perfeição.

Eles quase não se distinguiam quando colocavam as mascaras e dentro dos castelos eles haviam descoberto habilidades surpreendentes.

Gaara descobriu que tinha controle sobre a areia e desconfiava que sua mãe lhe tivesse passado este poder.

Sasori havia construído bonecos em tamanho real que atacavam e lutavam conforme a sua vontade pelo controle de seu chakra e ele estava desenvolvendo uma maneira de potencializar seus ataque e sua própria força, mas seus pensamentos estavam às vezes perdidos no aprendiz que vira ha algum tempo.

Tsuru encontrava-se esplendida e poderosa enormes asas brancas e suaves pendiam de suas costas, feitas de papel, mas ao longe pareciam penas. Ela encontrava-se ajoelhada e submissa ao trono do suposto imperador que era elevada pós um pedestal.

Esses ninjas haviam sido escolhidos a dedo pela missão que o seu amado Danna havia lhe dado.

O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O

Itachi estava frustrado.

Não estava tendo avanços na procura de seu pequeno irmão, isso o estava deixando cada vez mais mal-humorado.

Seus "amigos" o levaram a uma "Casa de chá" para ele relaxar um pouco

O moreno bebia sake lentamente, não queria se embebeda. Pois queria estar completamente são de suas faculdades mentais.

Ele tinha que achar um jeito, uma maneira, uma pista qualquer coisa que indicasse onde estava sasuke, para não enlouquecer.

-Itachi não fique assim. As pessoas costumam morrer mesmo. **Afinal elas são meras mortais como você. Espero que morra logo para que eu não precise te suportar mais nenhum... **Desculpe.

Zetsu estava lhe irritando com suas duas metades que nem juntas falavam algo que preste.

- Cala boca Zetsu ou vou começar a cobrar cada palavra que diz. - Kakuzu bebia o sake da garrafa e estava muito a fim de matar o depressivo e o duas-caras que estavam com ele. - Quem paga a conta é você Itachi.

O mercenário imortal ditou se levantando e saindo do estabelecimento.

Pouco se importava com esses infelizes que eram seus "amigos", não, eles eram somente pessoas que ele convive.

Nunca se envolveu ou se envolveria com ninguém, não criaria laços de forma alguma.

Era perigoso e as pessoas se tornavam fracas com o tal do "amor".

Besteira pura.

Caminhava para o pavilhão de treinamento. Ele precisava descontrair lutar e matar.

Em seus 148 anos ele ja havia visto de tudo e feito de tudo, as pessoas lhe pareciam falsas e covardes em suas carapaças de retidão.

Odiava pessoas fracas que não lutavam e não enfrentavam a vida de frente.

Odiava quem não fazia o que queria.

Bom, pelo menos o assassino prezava o dinheiro.

Ele havia acumulado dinheiro durante toda a sua vida e podia ser considerado rico por qualquer um, quase tão rico quanto o imperador.

Mas Kakuzu não gastava dinheiro com nada, nada falso, nada simples, nada sem sentido.

Se ele queria algo ele conseguia com sua força e méritos.

Kakuzu era imortal e tinha cinco corações.

Era um zumbi, cria de uma bruxa que após "nascer" havia a matado e tomado seu coração, conhecimento, e até mesmo magia.

Porem ele não procurava usar seus poderes, afinal nada tinha sentido.

Pisava sobre a neve sem fazer barulho.

Ele gostava da neve, mesmo que não conseguisse sentir dor frio ou calor.

Gostava do inverno, o branco era o nada, puro...

Pronto ja estava ele ali divagando novamente, isso era perigoso.

Ele devia estar sempre alerta.

Kakuzo sentiu cheiro de sangue bem ao longe, para o norte de konoha perto da floresta, mais ao longe de Kizuna.

Seu olfato era superior e o zumbi podia sentir cheiros a muitos metros de distancia.

Um cheiro doce, mas mesmo assim poderoso algo como um metálico e aroma de flores venenosas.

Kakuzu pela primeira vez seguiu seus instintos e seguiu o aroma intenso que profundamente mexia consigo.

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O..

Pov Kurama on

..O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O..

Dói.

Pensar nela, que amei ou em todos os outros que me apaixonei, dói.

Essa dor não é física, mas chega a doer como se fosse.

Ao longo do tempo, em minha mente, todos eles formam uma pessoa só, é estranho, mas sei, que de alguma forma, eles são um.

Eu vi o que eu fiz, finalmente observo minha loucura naquele momento.

Dói, porque matei inocentes.

Dói porque não posso sair daqui, e nem me lembro de onde é exatamente aqui fica.

Dói porque estou sozinho e o único culpado disso tudo, sou eu.

Quase não me lembro de quando começou, de como me tornei assim.

Eu nasci como uma raposa comum, mas por um acaso fui amado e cuidado por uma pequena criança e sua família.

Essa criança cuidava de mim e estava sempre comigo e assim chegamos juntos aos nossos cem anos, mas essa criança morreu e eu continuei vivendo.

Havia me tornado um youko e tomado a forma humana ao completar cem anos, me lembro vagamente quem essa criança foi.

Só sei que ela tinha um imenso carinho e poder sobre mim, porém ironicamente no fim eu nem pude chamar seu nome.

Mas sempre de cem em cem anos eu me apaixonava por um humano, nunca outro ser mágico. Somente humanos.

Eu os conhecia ao acaso todas às vezes, foram homens e mulheres, mas eles sempre morriam depois de um tempo.

Eu não conseguia os salvar de suas doenças humanas, velhice ou quando alguém os matava e eu não conseguia impedir a tempo.

Eles sempre morriam no final.

A cada vez aquele sentimento crescia, de saudade e paixão pelos os humanos que conheci.

Quando eu ganhei minha nona cauda a conheci.

Ela era bem criança e bela em meio à floresta, abandonada e só como eu.

Eu a criei e cuidei dela, mas me apaixonei.

Vivemos juntos durante anos e sabia que eu queria ficar eternamente com ela.

Naquele dia em que a encontrei, eu realmente a amei.

Ela era tão perfeita e me amava de uma maneira intensa e doce, parecia que eu a conhecia de séculos e séculos anteriores.

Eu a beijava todos os dias, a amava em cada gesto, mas oitenta anos depois, seu frágil coração parou durante a noite.

Acordei assustado, estranhando a falta daquele suave ritmo de seu coração, que eu já estava acostumado a ouvir.

E foi aí que eu perdi o controle sobre mim.

Chorei como todas as vezes que os outros oito haviam morrido, a sensação só piorava a cada vez.

Só que eu já estava cansado de perder meus humanos preciosos.

Os amei e amo, mas daquela vez foi tudo tão diferente como se fosse aumentando milhões de vezes e uma ideia louca se infiltrou em minha mente.

Matei por matar pela primeira vez nas centenas de anos que vivi.

Não sei como isso aconteceu.

Quando me vi novamente, aqui estava eu imerso na escuridão envolto por grades e uma coleira enorme em meu pescoço.

Não sei quanto tempo já se passou e até hoje nunca vi nada ou ninguém além de mim.

Mas eu sinto que ela, ele, eles... Estão todos tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe.

Eu quero sair daqui.

Quero encontrar quem me chama e me aprisiona.

Temo que tenha enlouquecido porque a cada momento sinto que alguém se aproxima.

Porem parece ser tão lentamente e tão longe.

Temo e sinto dor, mas o amor que senti e sinto não morreu.

..O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O..

Pov Kurama off

..O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O..

O.O.o.o.o.o.O.O.o.o.o.o.O.O

N/A: queridos (as)

Eu quero reviews e entrarei em greve por tempo indeterminado se eu n ganhar nenhuma. Mesmo assim o cap seis vai demorar pq este é 99.9 novinho e o outro será 100%. Espero que compreendam.

Digam-me o q acharam do lemon! Querem mais? Se quiserem entendam q leva dois meses pra fazer rsrsrsrsrsr.

Deem-me ideias e suas opiniões, por favor, alem de dicas pra inspirações como as que minha querida junne04 me Da. XD

Anysi seja bem vinda amei o seu review espero q continue acompanhando vc é importante pra mim

Junne04 amo SUS revies e vc é a mediadora se esta bom ou ruim eu amo qndo vc me manda uma review. Eu sorrio toda vez

Kissssus

Os leitores n registrados no site tambem podem mandar review juro de coração responder todos no próprio cap, me mandem reviews por favorrrrrrrrrrrr

Estou escrevendo uma fic de Harry potter chamada uma chance de redenção

Vcs poderiam dar uma olhadinha?

s/8635241/1/Chance-de-Reden%C3%A7%C3%A3o

XP

kissus seus lindos.


	7. Chapter 6

Oi

Eu sei ninguém está interessado em desculpas.

Mas tipo minha mãe engravidou, mas teve que tirar ele, porque ele estava na tropa e tipo toda a família está abalada e demais pq estava triste demais pra escrever.

Por isso a demora.

Não ficou tão grande nem bom. Mas espero que gostem.

. .O

Capítulo seis

O zumbi, o shinigami o espião e o sonho.

. .O

Ele estava sentia raiva, dor e fome de morte.

Estes eram sentimentos constantes em sua alma.

Odiava todos a sua volta.

Infelizmente não conseguiu sacrifícios melhores que alguns lobos e outros animais.

Temia que Jashin-sama repudiasse a oferenda.

O pequeno onagata de olhos rubros e cabelos brancos segurava uma foice toda ensanguentada, de uma forma psicótica que intimidaria qualquer um.

Seu quimono branco já estava todo vermelho, assim como rosto e cabelos.

Dentro do circulo ritualístico estava a ultima oferenda, um grande urso pardo.

O grand finale de sua obra.

O animal rugia e tentava se libertar, mas nem mesmo conseguiria estender a cabeça para fora do círculo.

Lambendo o sangue em seus lábios Hidan andou lentamente até o animal.

Cortou com a ponta de sua foice um enorme fez um rasgo em seu braço e estendeu ao bicho.

- Tome o sangue de Jashin-Sama para que ele tome o seu. Assim sua vida pertencera a ele. E sua morte a mim. - Disse suavemente com uma sedução natural em sua voz. Nem mesmo piscou quando cortou o braço, mas sim gemeu de prazer.

O urso cheirando o ar enlouqueceu com o cheiro doce e avançou sobre o discípulo de Jashin, cravando a enorme mandíbula no frágil e pequeno braço estendido a si.

Hidan estremeceu diante a dor, mas uma extrema satisfação encheu seu ser.

A longa foice que Hidan desceu sobre o pescoço do urso que estava estendido, a lamina separou a cabeça do corpo e o sangue respingou para todos os lados.

A cabeça do urso ainda estava presa a seu braço com mandíbulas travadas, porém sacudiu o braço bruscamente fazendo o urso morto solta-lo.

Chutou o corpo peludo para vira-lo.

O sangue quente ainda escorria pelo pescoço aberto.

Hidan subiu encima do corpo, pairando como um anjo da morte.

Abriu o tórax com a foice e com a mão do braço machucado puxou o coração ainda pulsante, bruscamente.

A sensação era inebriante.

Levou o órgão acima da cabeça e o espremeu entre os dedos facilmente.

O liquido quente escorreu sobre seu corpo, curando todas as feridas e enchendo sua boca de sangue.

- O sangue e morte que fiz foi em teu nome Jashin-sama, minha vida e minha dor é só tua Jashin-sama. Eu sou teu seguidor mais fiel, me de o seu poder para que eu possa servir. Tu es o mais poderoso es o único deus JASHIN-SAMA. - Repetiu o louvor acreditando em sua fé louca.

Ele fazia sacrifícios quase todos os dias, e às vezes sacrificava humanos também.

Ele foi ensinado desde pequeno em sua crença sobre o seu dever com Jashin.

Sua mãe era uma discípula da morte também, poderosa e bem servil.

Ela havia engravidado de Hidan durante um ritual em que Jashin-sama incorporou em um discípulo e fez assim mais um filho da morte.

Um shinigami de Jashin-sama.

Todos os discípulos tinham olhos vermelhos e cabelos brancos. Sempre nascidos de outros discípulos exatos sete meses depois do ritual da copula.

Hidan sabia qual era seu destino, sua missão.

Era purificar o mundo do ignorante e dos incrédulos que não amavam Jashin-sama.

A neve começou a cair cobrindo vestígios de sangue e morte.

Hidan lançou a foice ao alto. A foice girou três vezes conforme o numero de suas laminas e brilhou em purpura e caiu nas mãos do albino assassino em forma de um pequeno pingente.

Ele sempre carregava sua foice consigo bem acima de seu coração e embaixo de sua roupa.

Agora ele precisava se limpar e voltar ao prostibulo.

A maioria ali eram pessoas fracas e inúteis e mereciam morrer.

Seguiu calmamente para o riacho na floresta, a agua ainda não havia congelado por causa da forte correnteza das cachoeiras.

A agua estava extremamente gelada e nenhum sinal de vida aparecia por ali.

Hidan se escondeu atrás da cachoeira onde havia uma pequena caverna que ele ha muito tempo já conhecia e começou a se despir.

Pequenas gotículas faziam uma nevoa fria dentro da caverna a deixando úmida e mais gelada ainda.

Mas o albino menino gostava do frio, pois lhe fazia dor e a dor era igual a prazer.

Sua pele pálida já se arrepiava, e vergonha nenhuma ele tinha de seu belo corpo.

Ele sabia o que ele era e o que seria.

Um prostituto.

Simples assim.

Mas é claro que ele não daria sua virgindade a nenhum ser inferior sem consentimento de Jashin-sama.

Mas fora isso sentiria sim prazer com outros humanos, pois isto Jashin-sama consentia, ele pregava dor e prazer, sexo e morte opostos complementares.

Nu como veio ao mundo entrou na cachoeira gelada de forte correnteza fazendo seu corpo doer e tremer.

Mas resistiu, ele prometeu aguentar todo e qualquer dor sem pestanejar ou reclamar na primeira vez que fez um ritual a Jashin-sama.

A agua escorria sobre seu esbelto corpo pálido, sem imperfeiçoes, e inúmeras cicatrizes deveriam cobrir seu corpo, mas o sangue sagrado sempre restaurava qualquer imperfeição.

Seus cabelos brancos caiam lisos ate seus tornozelos seu quadril era estreito, mas ele ate parecia ter uma pequena cintura o peito levemente definido, todo corpo pequeno era desenhado sutilmente com musculo alongados, porém fortes.

Apesar de doze anos seu corpo não mudaria muito talvez só crescer um pouco.

Ele treina todos os dias e seguia as lições de Orochimaru, seu tutor.

Passando as mãos sobre o corpo esfregando a sangue seco em sua pele em uma sensualidade precoce encantada e seduzia alguém que o observava.

Hidan sentia um cara intenso e concentrado meio confuso, mas forte pulsando a alguns metros da cachoeira em que se banhava.

Deixaria que a presença, claramente masculina, olha-se seu perfeito corpo e deseja-se o que não poderia ter.

Claro que o albino sabia que a presença que sentia poderia ser uma ameaça, mas ele ainda usava o pingente da sua arma sobre seu peito.

Sutilmente seus olhos vermelhos se dirigiram para a borda do lago.

Um homem alto e forte de pele morena e cheia de cicatrizes o encarava sem emoção, Hidan conseguia ouvir batimentos cardíacos variados em um só corpo e sentiu medo, apenas um pouco, pois aquele homem parecia mais um zumbi com partes costuradas por todo o corpo, e cabelos profundamente negros e bagunçados.

Ele tinha incríveis olhos verdes que prendiam sua atenção, era forte e até bonito de uma maneira macabra, que lhe agradava muito.

Perigoso.

Foi o que pensou, mas Jashin-sama lhe protegeria para sempre se assassinasse aquele homem que ousou lhe dar medo e até desejo.

Não tinha nada a perder, saiu da cachoeira completamente nu e mergulhou na água gelada que queimava sua pele com o frio.

A água estava negra que o escondeu no profundo mergulho.

Kakuzu havia seguido seu instinto, o cheiro de sangue.

Primeiro encontrou uma clareira de rituais demoníacos, isso não era de grande importância para si.

A neve quase havia cobrindo tudo e não havia muito que se ver.

O zumbi seguiu um aroma diferente como um rastro pela floresta, um aroma delicioso contaminado com sangue de muitos animais, um aroma peculiar.

Antes Kakuzu nunca havia pensado que algo o afetaria dessa forma, mas algo o fez.

Em um lago com uma cachoeira no meio da floresta coberta de neve, um humano tomava banho na corrente gelada de água.

Mesmo ainda meio distorcido a imagem dava pra se ver um corpo pálido, pequeno e bem esculpido.

Ficou sem reação.

Ele sabia que aquele humano provavelmente era o autor daquele ritual demoníaco e que não era nenhum inocente, que agora parecia lhe provocar ainda de costas.

Exibia-se, o excitava, porém nem lhe dirigia o olhar.

O queria.

Derrepente olhos escarlates o surpreenderam, com a frieza e crueldade que possuíam para alguém tão jovem.

Certamente era pecado desejar uma criança, mas ele não acreditava em deuses.

A criança Derrepente pulou no lago fugindo do seu olhar.

Kakuzu percebeu que sentia.

Sentia algo finalmente, um desejo bruto, cru e selvagem.

Hidan submergiu do lago nu e belo, banhado pela luz da lua cheia claramente desafiando o estranho a agir atacar e ficar aos seus pés.

-sabia que é errado observar alguém nu? Seu bastardo pervertido! - bem o albino geralmente usava muito palavrões em sua vida e também não era alguém muito sociável.

Um brilho estranho surgiu nos orbes verdes.

-talvez eu esteja errado, mas não me arrepende d nada q fiz, vc é um filho do deus da morte não é já encontrei seu povo antes. Você deveria estar coberto não acha? Tem partes ai que podem congelar e necrosar.

Hidan bufou.

-se sabe o q sou me poupa um bom trabalho me de seu coração e acabamos logo com isso bastardo filho da puta. A nudez me é normal assim como o frio, calor e a dor...

Kakuzu tentou toca-lo, mas o menor desviou.

-ah claro eu também não sou humano qual dos meus cinco corações vc quer?- o zumbi n se importava com chingamentos acreditava q está era uma forma q o menino encontrou d se proteger.

O aprendiz d onagata n vacilou ou se mostrou surpreso com a informação e até sorriu.

-ah você seria um belo sacrifício, porra eu adoraria sentir explodir um por um na minha mão.

O zumbi agarrou o menor pelos braços e chegou bem perto da face alva.

-duvido que consiga criança, é mais fácil eu te dominar.

**"corra Hidan, você não pode enfrentá-lo ainda."**

O pequeno shinigami arfou, a voz de seu Deus havia falado em sua mente, a voz de seu pai, deus e total amor e devoção.

Ficou surpreso e claro que obedeceria, segurou os pulsos do homem e se livrou do forte aperto em seus braços dando vários passos pra trás.

Antes que o homem pudesse toca-lo novamente Hidan correu nu como nasceu o mais rápido que conseguiu, sem olhar pra trás.

Era de madrugada pulou para o telhado pra janela sem fazer barulho como já estava acostumado todos dormiam no quarto comunitário pegou algo para se vestir e deitou em seu futon.

Seu coração batia acelerado e o zumbi ainda estava em sua mente.

Mais o problema era:

Ele adorava o perigo, ele adorava o errado.

. .O

-para não é assim Kuriyuri. O leque tem que pousar na sua mão levemente, você está o agarrando...

-ora eu já disse Kitsune! Eu não sirvo pra isso...

Naruto suspirou cansado ele e seu amigo estava treinando há horas, e horas, passos de dança, mas o moreno não conseguia acertar o ritmo e pequenos detalhes, mas tinha talento.

-se eu botar uma kunai na sua mão você com certeza vai conseguir fazer qualquer coisa, mas com leques você não faz movimentos suaves de maneira nenhuma.

O loiro puxou o moreno pra sentar no tatame, ambos olharam o céu azul e limpo da manhã pela janela.

-sabe... Naruto... ?- Kuriyuri estava corado quando olhou seu amigo, a pessoa que mais confiada e que lhe protegia.

-o que? - disse o Kitsune sorrindo doce como só ele faz.

- euuu... - o moreno olhou para o chão torcendo as mãos.

-Diz logo vai to ficando curioso!

- daisuki yo. - murmurou o pequeno moreno rapidamente.

Naruto declinou a cabeça para o lado fofamente e continuou sorrindo.

-obrigado Kuriyuri. Eu também gosto de você, você é como um irmão pra mim, minha família.

A luz esperança dos olhos ônix oscilou e escureceu, ele queria chorar, mas aguentou firme. Seu amigo não gostava de si como queria.

Ele não percebia os olhares de todos os aprendizes sobre si.

Naruto era alguém fácil de amar.

-aaaaaaah tive uma ideia teme você poderia dançar com kunais! O que acha de dançar juntos? q nem Sakura e a Karin. O Deidara e Ino, humn... Vou falar com Orochimaru-Sama tenho certeza que ele vai gostar...

E o furacão de Kizuna saiu correndo pelos corredores e o outro ficou pra trás.

O moreno começou a chorar encolhido em si mesmo.

Não fora rejeitado... Completamente.

Não sabia se Naruto era tão inocente assim mesmo ou se ele se fazia de bobo.

-vejo que Kitsune partiu mais um coração... Tsk tsk tsk ele não tem jeito mesmo, não chore muito, quase todos já tentaram antes o amor de Kitsune, aqui mesmo da casa. Até mesmo eu Kuriyuri. E ele nem é um onagata ainda e já arrasa corações.

Sai estava encostado na porta todo imponente e frio de braços cruzados com olhar de falsa piedade.

-me deixa em paz Sai. Você já tem um Danna para se preocupar. - disse ainda meio choroso enquanto as lágrimas nas mangas de seu quimono negro. Sai já tinha um contrato com Yamato que o viu pela primeira vez e comprou o contrato do aprendiz mesmo antes dele ter idade para o ritual do mizuage.

-você está certo, mas se você quer o Naruto vai ter que conquista-lo antes que outro o faça.

o pálido moreno de longos e lisos cabelos negros se afastou elegantemente.

Atrás da janela em meio aos arbustos Tobi espiava o que acontecia silenciosamente.

Tobi sabia quem Kuriyuri era.

E Tobi sabia o que Kitsune escondia dentro de si.

Seu olho vermelho lhe dava a chance de saber de tudo, de gravar e copiar tudo.

. .O

Lee havia ido entregar uma carta a pedido de Tsunade-sama no quartel general de Konoha.

Informações, cartas e missões eram trocadas a todo o momento entre o imperador e Kizuna.

Mas as mais secretas eram realizadas por ANBUS.

Vestindo seu quimono verde e suas sandálias simples de palha ele percorreu o caminho rapidamente.

Ao longe dava para se ouvir os samurais treinando.

Sons de espadas de madeira se batendo e os mestres corrigindo os erros e dando sermões.

-ai Shikamaru seu idiota presta a atenção- ouviu-se de longe, uma voz feminina gritar.

Lee riu, mas logo chegou ao quartel general.

O edifício era grande e todo feito de madeira com portas altas e com um muro alto feito de bambus escondendo a área de treinamento, em cima da porta estava escrito:

_**Lealdade ao império**_

_**Quartel general de Konoha**_

A cada lado da porta havia um samurai com armadura completa de guerra.

-konichiwa vim entregar uma carta ao xogun. - o sobrancelhudo fez uma reverência para os guardas.

-siga em frente e vire a direita no corredor. - disse o guarda da esquerda.

-Arigatou gozaimassu.

-doitashimashite senhorita. - Lee corou, havia sido confundido como garota, mas resolveu não comentar.

Seguiu adiante sem nada dizer observando a decoração fria e austera do quartel general.

Bateu na porta uma vez e aguardo de cabeça baixa.

Um homem de máscara de pano abriu a porta era o xogum Kakashi.

-sumimasen Xogum-Sama, vim entregar uma carta de Kizuna.

Ele olhou para o menino por um instante, mas pegou a carta.

- oh Gai acho que você tem uma filha!- ele falou alto pra dentro do escritório.

- o que?

"Ah de novo confundido com mulher?" "pensou Lee." Será que é o cabelo? "Acho que vou cortar."

- que bela visão eu tenho hoje! Com licença kakashi tenho que admirar está luz do fogo da juventude.

Lee estava muito vermelho, com vergonha das palavras estranhas, porém bonitas do homem que dominava a sua mente.

-boa tarde, gostaria de me acompanhar em um passeio? Ou um chá?

-sim senhor. Gostaria de sua companhia.

O sobrancelhudo maior pegou o braço do menor e se dirigiam a ainda do prédio.

-ah claro sem problema, ele só esqueceu que temos uma reunião com o imperador em duas horas. Humn pensando bem vou atrás do meu Iruka... -falou sozinho já pegando seu haori* e vestindo pra sair logo atrás.

. .O

Itachi observava o quarto de seu irmão enquanto se agarrava ao quimono do mesmo.

Teria de haver um jeito de encontra-lo, ele teria de ter algo que o ajudasse.

Derrepente algo lhe veio à mente.

O seu clã tinha um ritual no templo de amarras em que alguns membros do clã recebiam um poder sagrado da deusa sol.

Ele iria procurar no templo é nas bibliotecas algo que lhe disse-se o que fazer.

. .O

O ser mascarado havia se esgueirado pelas sombras à noite, seguindo para o fundo da cidade nas periferias de Konoha.

Silencioso como se não existisse.

Ele entrou no casebre singelo escondido por um jardim alto e malcuidado.

Tirou a máscara e mostrou a face jovem, porém com uma cicatriz no olho.

Seguiu para o quarto mais distante abriu a porta de se prostrou de joelhos.

- vejo que chegou em boa hora meu querido Tobi, vamos me diga o que há em Kizuna pra mim?

- sim senhor. Todos os aprendizes são formidáveis os vi praticando as artes ninjas tanto quanto as artes da sedução. Creio que há cerca de cinco que poderão ser influenciados facilmente por tua vontade. Deidara tem a habilidade de produzir bombas com argila e chakra em questões de segundos, Kimimaru tem a habilidade de retirar ossos do corpo e usar como arma ele e bom nisso. Sai tem a habilidade de dar vida a pinturas que ele produz e faze-los lutar por ele. Haku e um dos mais fortes e consegue controlar a água e o gelo, mas não temos como chegar perto dele a não ser que influenciássemos o Danna dele. Neji tem altas habilidades assim como Hinata provindas do clã Hyuuga que será muito útil. Hidan não parece ser alguém fácil se dominar ele segue a crença do deus da morte e nada o faz pensar diferente. Os outros são dispensáveis. Exceto o sobrevivente Sasuke q tem todas as aptidões do clã e forte candidato ao sharingan ele criou amizade com o jiinchuriki e este não me parece promissor as habilidades são medianas, mas tem grandes habilidades de sedução e atração.

-bom trabalho, quero que me traga relatórios completos de todos os integrantes de Kizuna em uma semana e pode começar a agir. Torne-se amigo de todos terá a confiança deles. Agora vá.

O mascarado se curvou e então saiu sumido assim como entrou.

-sim mestre

. .O

'' pov. Naruto on ''

. .O

Eu sinto que isto nunca vai acabar.

Estou sempre andando sempre correndo, mas desta vez é mais forte, mais nítido.

Sinto cheiro de terra fresca, ferro é tão diferente.

É estranho como se eu estivesse em baixo da terra, talvez um túnel subterrâneo, mas mesmo assim eu não estou sufocando.

Uma brisa soprava constante e refrescante na direção que sempre corri.

Ainda estava escuro, mas eu conseguia distinguir os limites do corredor, como se a cada passo que caminhava me leva-se a um mundo mais real mais seguro.

Meu medo, minha euforia ainda estavam lá, mas mesmo assim me senti calmo.

Senti algo clamando por mim me puxando na direção à frente sempre a frente.

Eu nunca parei de andar, estava ficando quente e comecei a ouvir o som de meus passos.

Arrisco dizer que sinto meus pés descalços sobre madeira lisa e aquecida.

Aumento minha velocidade querendo chegar a algum lugar, eu sinto que algo a minha frente esperando por mim.

E finalmente grito.

"alguém me ajudaaaaaa"

Ouvi um uivo que ecoou por todas as paredes e dentro de minha cabeça.

Eu já estava cansado e pensando em desistir quando ao longe vi uma luz forte, somente um pequeno foco de luz.

Tenho certeza que aquela luz foi a primeira que vi em meus sonhos.

A primeira coisa que realmente muda tudo e me da esperança que tudo isso não é em vão.

. .O

Naruto pov. Off

. .O

_**Anisy **_oh querida desculpa o atraso e sempre irei agradecer as reviews e seu carinho. Tento melhorar cada vez mais. O casal principal começa a aparecer mais daqui pra frente espero que goste.

Kissus

_**Junne04 **_humn vc sempre será importante pq sempre esteve aqui pra me apoiar esse cap. é novinho pra vc e espero que goste XP eu gosto d casais inusitados vc vai ver daqui pra frente ando sem criatividade ou animo mas me esforço pra escrever.

Obrigada pelo carinho Kissus

o.o.o.o.o.o

E ai? Tudo bem eu sei q recebi sugestões e pedidos, mas enfim n fico bom.

Espero q tenham gostado.

Mereço reviews?

Kissus

Amo vocês

∞.∞


End file.
